SNK: El Renacer
by Heiwa Riey
Summary: Año 850.Ya a pasado mas de un siglo desde la aparición de los primeros titanes los sobrevivientes rodeados por murallas luchan por evitar la exterminacion de la raza sin embrago al otro lado del Atlántico los sobrevivientes de lo que un día fue "América" desarrollaron lo ultimo en tecnología y ahora están dispuesto ir a lo que un día fue Europa y buscar las murallas.
1. El inicio

**El origen**

**Hoffnungs**

El proyecto Hoffnungs inicio hace unos 60 años luego de que América se recuperara de la III guerra mundial, las enfermedades fueron curadas y la población resurgió. La tecnología avanzo lo suficiente como para crear Robots antropomorfos tan grandes como un edificio de 5 pisos, capaces de correr, saltar, pelear y viajar en el agua.

Los Hoffnungs iniciaron como un proyecto militar para luchar contra los titanes. Fue un éxito.

Estos robots están hechos de titanio y su fuente de energía es fisión nuclear, solo funcionan con el ADN del piloto asignado, por lo tanto, cada piloto tienen su propio Hoffnungs con su ADN insertado en la memoria de este, nadie más que el piloto puede manejar el Hoffnungs que le fue otorgado, ni siquiera otros pilotos.

El Hoffnungs lee el mapa genético de quien lo pilotea si este no lo reconoce simplemente no obedecerá las ordenes que les sean impuestas, por lo tanto cada piloto debe tener su propio Robot.

Cada Hoffnungs tiene un habilidad y fin único, algunos están diseñados específicamente para su manejo en el aire, otros para su uso en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y otros equipados con una gran carga de armamento, por lo tanto su función es asignada de acuerdo con las necesidades o para el uso que se le va a dar.

El imperio de los Leones fue quien gobernó América, gracias al gran aporte económico los científicos e ingenieros en robótica lograron crear estas armas.

Cuando América logro exterminar a los titanes dejaron con vida a un grupo reducido de estos con los cuales experimentaron para poder hallar una cura, el parlamento decidió iniciar una búsqueda de vida en lo que un día fue el continente Europeo. No hubo resultados; la nave nodriza fue destruida y solo logro llegar un mensaje que decía:

"Encontramos las murallas"

Pasaron 35 años para que el gobierno decidiera intentar otra vez la exploración al otro lado del mar.

Tuvieron éxito.

**Shingeki no kyojin: El renacer.**

Algo te acorralaba

Tal vez sea el miedo, un miedo muy profundo

Que se funde en tu ser

Como huir de este martirio al que te has condenado

Como ignorar que estas vivo si es lo menos que quieres

A veces quieres huir de ti mismo irte y nunca volver

Simplemente desaparecer

Y así aunque el miedo te coma

Y la esperanza muera entre tus manos

Y la soledad te acompañe por el resto de tu existir

Y así lo único que te quede sea tu mediocre orgullo.

**I**

No hay salida, vivimos enjaulados por estas murallas el mundo exterior está plagado de esos monstruos, salir es un suicidio…no hay esperanzas.

Es estúpido…los humanos tienen fe incluso cuando tener fe es inútil, ellos la guardan y le rezan a dioses inexistentes y le lloran a quienes no pueden salvarlos, ya es tarde tendrán que vivir siempre atrapados por estas murallas como aves enjauladas

–Me gustaría ser un ave- murmuro un joven de bonitos ojos verdes

-Eren, si fueras un ave no estarías a mi lado- dijo algo triste una joven de rasgos asiáticos

-¿eh?-

-Las aves son libres- dijo un joven rubio mientras se levantaba del tejado

-sí, ellas pueden volar sin un rumbo fijo-

-debe ser maravilloso conocer el mundo exterior-

-algún día iremos al mar-

-ahora que lo mencionas tengo un libro que habla de seres sorprendentes que habitan en el mar- sonrió el rubio

-ya quiero verlo-

Las aves no vuelan sin rumbo fijo, ellas también son arrastradas por un destino, al igual que nosotros tienen que pasar por dificultades…el mundo es cruel e insensible, nosotros no huimos peleamos sabiendo que tenemos todas las de perder ¿no es eso un poco triste? Casi me hace llorar, pero…si en algún lugar alguien que sea nos trajera esperanza…quien sea.

**II**

Hace ya más de 100 años que todo sucedió incluso algunos se han resignado

-quizás todos fueron devorados- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con un extravagante traje

-quizás…-respondió un albino

-es un suicidio Roswell-

-quedarse aquí y esperar lo peor también lo es- dijo indignado

El hombre de edad soltó un soplido y dio un fuerte y larga calada a su cigarrillo, soltó el humo echando una mirada al horizonte, se rasco la barba y pregunto

-¿nada va a hacerte cambiar de opinión? ¿Verdad?-

-nada de nada-

-puedes tener razón-

-¡vaya! Al fin te das cuenta-

-pero si te equivocas estarías condenando a los soldados que te acompañen a una muerte segura-

-lo sé-

-¿no es eso egoísta?-

-también es egoísta dejar a su suerte a los sobrevivientes-

-eso fue hace años, todos ya podrían estar muertos-

-o…pudieron haber sobrevivido y están ahora mismo luchando contra los titanes- grito el de cabellos blancos

-o…muertos-

-¡deja de ser negativo!-

-soy realista hijo-

-yo también lo soy- dicho esto acto seguido dio media vuelta y se marchó de aquella habitación no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo dejando entre ver la rabia que lo corroía. Camino hasta un vestíbulo donde dejo su larga gabardina blanca imbécil pensó entre sus adentros, no podía negar que quizás estaba equivocado y que al igual que siempre su padre tenía razón, pero tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo la idea de que más allá del otro lado del atlántico lo que un día fue conocido como "Europa" se hallaban sobrevivientes luchando contra los titanes como hace unos años juro un grupo de exploradores a los que todos los miraron como locos y simplemente los ignoraron, sabía que el riesgo era grande y no solo se arriesgaba así mismo a una muerte segura en caso de que algo saliera mal si no que estaba arrastrando a todos los que lo acompañaran a morir igual que el

"si no luchas no ganas"

-lo escuche discutir- se acercó al joven albino un hombre de cabellos grises

-¿Josh?- miro anonadado al otro hombre

-Discutiste con tu padre otra vez-

-tsk…ese viejo-

-sé que tienes esperanzas de poder encontrar sobrevivientes- se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió –pero también todos pueden haber muerto-

-hablas como mi padre-

-no, no compares-

-¿entonces? ¿Qué pretendes lanzándome este monologo sobre si vale o no vale la pena?-

-soy un científico loco, no lo olvides-

-eh?-

-todo está listo para despegar mañana quizás tardemos meses en encontrar algo…no pierdas la esperanza- se despidió con una señal con la mano y una ligera sonrisa

-quizás ¿eh?-

MESES DESPUES

**III**

Todo transcurría normalmente o al menos eso creía. Todos se conformaban con sus vidas como aves enjauladas con las alas cortadas sin poder salir se limitaban a sí mismos a esa vida.

Todo cambio en un instante sin siquiera imaginarlo, una verdad se revelaría ante sus ojos, un temblor sacudió al distrito, la tierra se estremeció y un sonio sordo invadió todo, fue ahí cuando se vio lo inimaginable, lo que nadie nunca pensó que llegara a suceder, todos miraron al cielo y fue ahí que vieron lo que ni en sus más locos sueños se habrían imaginado ni siquiera era creíble no era posible. Eren miro al cielo estupefacto ¿aquello era real? ¿Era enserió? Por favor ¡que alguien detenga esta locura! El joven de ojos verdes trago saliva, sus piernas temblaban pero algo en él le decía no corras, no temas todos los ciudadanos salieron a las calles. La tierra tembló más fuerte y aquel objeto se acercó más

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- pregunto Eren en shock

-n…no lo…se- respondió Armin asombrado

-¿acaso es un nuevo titán?- grito una mujer de cabello largo castaño amarrado en una coleta

-maldita loca, eso no luce como un titán-

-sorprendente- dijo el chico rubio

-Tsk- Levi chasqueo la lengua

Aquella imagen era sorprendente, Era increíble, casi irreal, todos seguían mirando nadie se movió esperaban lo peor, como esperando que todo surgiera por sí solo. Y así seria. Aquel objeto era enorme, resplandecía, volaba…si esa cosa volaba se mantenía en el aire como un ave lo hacía siempre

-¡increíble!- grito Hanji con una voz chillona

Ellos llegaron en naves, como aves navegando por el cielo, con un único fin…encontrarlos.


	2. El encuentro

Todo iniciado como un día normal, por donde quieras verlo nada parecía ser extraño para todo habitante de las murallas ya hacía tiempo que ningún titán aparecía, todo parecía andar bien, de pronto se sintió un temblor que los hizo estremecer miraron al cielo y lo que vieron no fue más que maravilloso; una luz resplandecía opacando al sol aquella luz era intensamente blanca, enorme, reluciente, logrando atravesar las murallas desde arriba.

¿Qué era exactamente?

¿Acaso un nuevo tipo de titán?

La idea no hizo más que aterrorizar a todos, pero no…no podía ser, de ser así estaban perdidos aquel objeto era 100 veces más grandes que un titán, sea lo que sea tenían que detenerlo, la legión de reconocimiento se puso en acción, todos los soldados prepararon su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para así intentar derrotar al objeto volador, cuando un soldado se acercó lo suficiente al objeto lo que encontró en el no era más que sorprendente, se acercó a un más posando su mano lo que le causo un toque eléctrico el cual lo hizo perder el conocimiento lo cual provocó que prepararan los cañones dispuestos a lo peor un zumbido proveniente de la nave los saco de su sorpresa cuando aquel objeto empezó a descender , sin embargo todo ataque por parte de la legión era en vano, nada logro hacerle daño, ni un rasguño, parecía indestructible.

La angustia los carcomía ¡estaban perdidos? ¿o no?

El temblor provocado por el objeto a la vez que este se acercaba más al suelo provocó el pánico a los alrededores, varios ciudadanos corrieron despavoridos, Eren temió lo peor que gente inocente muriera como su madre…todo lo amado perdido, se preparó para lo peor resignado para una muerte segura, cuando el objeto toco el suelo la luz seguí resplandeciendo, ya no estaba en el cielo ahora estaba cerca de ellos, se apreciaba tan detalladamente, si…era enorme…de pronto hablo, si el objeto volador gigantesco hablo, en un idioma igual al de ellos…una voz humana hablo tranquilamente

-bajad vuestras armas-

Algo lo más similar a unas escaleras se deslizo por una puerta en la nave, dejando ver un poco de su interior, fue ahí donde se escucharon unos pasos, algo descendía por las escaleras. Fue así como todo cobro sentido, aquello no era un titán como se pensó en un principio, de aquella cosa descendían humanos, humanos que los miraron estupefactos

-Hemos encontrado sobrevivientes-dijo sonriendo un hombre alto, albino.

¿Eren…alguna vez soñaste con que alguien nos salvara? No, nunca lo pensaste…supongo…

Tus ojos son realmente hermosos como los frutos de los espinos pero sabes…nadie los recoge, no tienen nutrientes, son amargos e incluso algunos venenosos por eso solo dejan que se pudran y se marchiten porque saben que no valen la pena.

Estábamos ya lejos de las murallas los motores del tanque no hacían ruido el combustible se había agotado, las tropas de reconocimiento llegaban en caballos nosotros los "Hoffnung" éramos la esperanza de Europa nos convertiríamos en las alas de estas aves enjauladas la única manera de hacerlos libres era destruyendo todo lo que los limitaba y encima teníamos fe…pero de fe no se vive.

Si quieres ser libre ven conmigo.

Dime… ¿Cómo puedo curar tus heridas? ¿Acaso estas muerto?

Era esto lo que quería desde un principio lo supe hay vida más allá del atlántico tal como los libro decían, España, Francia, Hungría, Inglaterra, Austria, Eslovaquia, Noruega, Italia y Alemania. Puedo oír sus latidos –Josh- lo mire, el me sonrió asentó con su cabeza y supe que estaba en lo cierto

–Papa estaría feliz- dijo sonriente, lo mire

–Que no nos teman- alzo su mano Roswell –venimos en paz-.

Ellos en caballos, nosotros surcando el aire. Mire a lo lejos y pude ver sus rostros Cuando vieron que éramos humanos como ellos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ellos, un hombre alto rubio bajo de un caballo nos miró detenidamente hizo una seña con su mano y se alejaron varios vestidos igual que él, otro sujeto de baja estatura y de cabellos negros y mirada seria se acercó a el -¿Quiénes son?- dijo con una voz monótona

-¿Qué quieren?- nos miraban algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados y algunos preparándose para un posible ataque, Roswell se acercó a ellos dio unos pasos firmes, sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente los celestes de aquel hombre

–Venimos desde lejos- dijo sonriente –desde el otro lado del océano- el hombre de cabellos rubios miro serio y con desconfianza a aquel sujeto de cabellos platinados

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir y evitar a los titanes?- pregunto con un rostro lleno de desconfianza

–Vez ese objeto de ahí- dijo señalando la nave –Es una nave, puede volar y traernos hasta aquí sin necesidad de ir al suelo y enfrentar a esos monstruos- Si hay algo que incluso yo odio de Roswell es lo arrogante que puede llegar a ser miraba desde encima del hombro a aquellas personas como si fueran insectos guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y hablo en un tono despreocupado –quizás no lo entiendas- dijo burlonamente el joven albino –ya que ustedes viven muy atrasados a nosotros- miro de reojo a hombre de cabellos negros y dijo con una voz extraña –o…seguirán huyendo y escondiéndose como unas ratas-.

La historia al otro lado del mar se desprendía rescatando a todo en las murallas.

Por eso te digo…eso fue hace mucho tiempo yo no existía pero mi linaje si…un grupo de italianos listos para lo inevitable, eran científicos conocido como los "fosatiss" incluso olvidaron nuestro apellido y nos usaron solo como peones en un juego de ajedrez, no queríamos esto de haberlo sabido lo habríamos evitado o hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo pero…ya era tarde.

Lo puedes llamar como quieras el día X, el Armagedón o el apocalipsis no importa eso es lo de menos, mis compatriotas Vivian por estos lugares más específicamente habitaron este continente lo que un día fue conocido como "Europa" si así se llamaba, notros nos referimos a él como "el primer mundo". Te lo contare al menos lo que se y lo que me han contado. La tierra se encontraba en un caos total mucha gente había muerto fue llamada "la tercera guerra mundial" la tierra se convirtió en el verdadero infierno y ¿sabes? De algún modo era inevitable desde hace milenios la humanidad se estaba condenando a sí misma, no a este destino…pudo a ver sido cualquiera pero dio la casualidad de que fue este de cierto modo es gracioso por que trataron de contener lo inevitable dime ¿no es gracioso? En fin no estoy contando un chiste lo que pasa es que mi sentido del humor es grotesco y enfermizo, si, si te entiendo, entiendo que me mires con esa cara de horror pero no soy un monstruo solo que la realidad es cruel y mis palabras esta llenas de ella, es terrorífico, sin embargo decidimos arriesgarnos por qué no se puede vivir con miedo huyendo y escondiéndose como ratas ¡no, no es justo! ¿Por qué gente inocente tiene que morir? ¿Por qué no podemos ser libres? ¿Nos han arrebatado todo lo que amamos? Y… ¿esto es vida? ¿A esto le llamas vida? Realmente eres imbécil…Incluso la eternidad tiene su fin…ten fe en mi yo te salvare, te sacare de este agujero y te llevare lejos y si créeme conocerás el mar.

Los ojos rojos y los celestes se miraban fríamente

–de todos modos no hay de qué preocuparse- su expresión cambió radicalmente volviéndose un rostro serio algo que muy pocas veces se ve en el –no se puede vivir con miedo- al igual que su rostro su voz cambio –las aves deben ser libres- seguían mirándose fijamente

–bien- respondió el hombre rubio –no somos ratas- se giró hasta quedar enfrente de las personas que estaban detrás de él, dio unos cuantos pasos –aun así no me fio- se detuvo al poco tiempo de haber dado unos cuantos pasos –esto no es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera, el hecho de que se encontraran sobrevivientes que han logrado desarrollar tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra y que dicen venir del otro lado del mar es un asunto de suma importancia que no será tomado a la ligera, esto se hablara en la corte y se pondrán a disposición del rey- siguió caminado y junto a él se fueron lo que parecía un grupo de soldados

-¿rey?- pregunto el albino desconcertado -¿aun usan ese tipo de gobierno tan prehistórico? ¡Vaya por eso no avanzan! Ahora entiendo el hecho de que su tecnología sea tan mediocre- dijo recuperando su tono burlón –sin embargo les doy puntos por a ver logrado sobrevivir aunque sea como ratas pero viven ¡vaya! Es realmente triste- dijo con sorna –Gwen te tengo una oferta- hablo dirigiéndose a una mujer alta, de grandes pechos, cabello corto, negro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo -¿Qué te parece matar un par de titanes? Creo que el ruido de la nave les llamo la atención, vaya que son curiosos ¡que molestos!- seguía hablando con sorna y con esa despreocupación que hizo enojar a Levi

-¿crees que matar titanes es fácil?- hablo furioso, aquella voz no hizo más que alegrar al albino

–Para nosotros lo es- se acercó al hombre de baja estatura dejando entrever que es mucho más alto que el

–nosotros los salvaremos- una chica de largo cabello negro, y piel pálida, unos bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda hablo –no hay por qué ser enemigos, no hay necesidad- la joven tenía una expresión seria idéntica a la del hombre de cabellos azabaches –El suele ser un idiota y su madera de hablar no es la adecuada, si también es muy imbécil…pero como ya te ha dicho nosotros venimos de muy lejos, no les aremos daño en todo caso nosotros nos transformaremos en sus alas- hablo en un tono tan monótono que la hizo ver como si no tuviera alma –mi nombre es Rene…Rene Fossati-

Si quieres ser libre ven conmigo.

Ya pasaron más de 100 años


	3. Presentacion

_Les traigo este fic es una idea loca que se ocurrió después de ver SNK y es que la historia la siento lenta D: además me deprime ver como todos mueren (pobre Petra) así que basándome en SNK decidí escribir este fic (SNK no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor si me perteneciera estaría lleno de yaoi :3 pero no, no me pertenece TuT) otra cosita invente personajes para hacer esta historia y son los que vienen de América también otro detalle es que mi protagonista no es Eren si no otro personaje inventado por mí, la historia la contare desde la perspectiva de mi protagonista y Eren dando a entender lo diferente que son sus mundos y así es como mi historia se desarrolla, bueno para dejarles en claro de que trata la historia les hare un resumen :P _

Es cuando surgieron los primeros titanes el mundo se encontraba en guerra (la tercera guerra mundial XD ) y fue en esa guerra que Europa fue el continente más afectado, junto con Asia y África, gran parte de la población murió y los científicos hicieron experimentos en humanos creando a los titanes pero el experimento fallo y todo se fue al caño XD sin embargo América (que por cierto si ven un mapa global verán que América y Oceanía son continentes aislados) en América desarrollaron tecnología más avanzada logrando erradicar a los titanes creando titanes de acero (tipo Evangelio) los cuales luchaban contra los titanes, fue así que ellos decidieron buscar sobrevivientes en el resto del mundo encontrando las murallas donde se desarrolla SNK y ellos los ayudan a detener a los titanes y así :P espero que les guste y que le ahigan entendido a mi resumen TnT

Nota: Les hare una presentación de mis personajes XD será breve para que entiendan un poco más la historia.

**Rene Fossati**: Ella es mi protagonista. Su hermano es un científico desquiciado (Josh) que junto con su amigo de la infancia deciden buscar vida en el resto del mundo. Tiene otro hermano menor Abel que está enfermo (tiene cáncer) y su último deseo es que antes de morir es poder conocer el mundo exterior por eso Josh y ella se obsesionan en encontrar vida y rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Ella tiene el cabello largo negro que resalta más con su piel blanca y pálida sus ojos son verde esmeralda y casi no demuestra sus emociones, ella es diferente a Eren en varios aspectos: Eren es muy apasionado, es hombre, es un idiota, es moreno, su cabello es castaño, el chico es muy intenso y tiene pene. Ella es muy hábil en el manejo de los titanes de acero y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, también es considerada un genio en el manejo de las armas y la deducción de problemas. Suele ser franca, seria y algo despreocupada.

**Josh Fossati**: El hermano mayor de Rene. Él es un científico loco y algo desquiciado junto con su amigo de la infancia (Roswell) deciden buscar vida en otros lugares del mundo ya que su hermano menor está enfermo y su último deseo es poder conocer el mundo exterior es por ello que él y Rene se proponen a salvar a los sobrevivientes y acabar con los titanes. Él es alto, Su piel es blanca y su cabello grisáceo, tiene asma y por ello suele ser muy débil y lento es algo ingenuo y torpe pero es de buen corazón y está dispuesto a proteger a los suyos. Junto con Alyssa crearon a los titanes de acero y es muy hábil en el manejo de esto.

**Roswell Collingwood**: Es el líder de la tropa de exploración. Hijo del primer ministro del continente y un soldado admirado por su gran capacidad. Está obsesionado con encontrar sobrevivientes tanto que llega a tener conflictos con su padre debido a su causa. Junto con su amigo de la infancia (Josh) deciden emprender el viaje en busca de sobrevivientes. Él es albino y sus ojos son rojos debido a que no produce melanina, tiene mala visión y pese a que tiene que usar lentes los detesta y solo los usa cuando son necesarios, es muy hábil y capaz llegando a ser considerado líder de la nave nodriza, suele ser arrogante y algo egoísta, acostumbrando a burlarse de la gente a veces llegando a actuar de manera infantil, pese a su personalidad sabe cuándo mantener la compostura y tomarse las cosas enserió.

**Alissa Galimberti**: Es una científica muy inteligente que junto con Josh mejoraron los Hoffnung al igual que Rene y Josh ella desciende de italianos que emigraron a América en busca de paz por la guerra y ahí poder crear la cura contra los titanes, ella mejoro los Hoffnung ya creados y les añadió el control mental con el que luchan para salvar las murallas. Ella suele ser coqueta y seductora pero tiene un mal carácter cuando se enoja le gusta hacer experimentos y crear armas para ayudar a liberar a los sobrevivientes. Su cabello es rubio y largo, de ojos celestes y grandes pechos.

**Elsa Townsend**: Es la mejor amiga de Rene. Es también considerada un genio en el manejo de las armas y con gran habilidad con la espada, ella maneja un Hoffnung creado especialmente para ella. Alegre, risueña y algo infantil acostumbra a no tener piedad contra sus enemigos cambiando drásticamente su personalidad alegre a una sádica y despiadada, parece disfrutar mientras asesina titanes y tomar decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero siempre logrando vencer a su enemigo. De estatura baja y complexión delgada suele ser confundida con una niña lo cual a menudo la hace enojar.

**Gwen Marshall**: Una mujer considerada el mejor científico de la humanidad. Fue ella junto con su esposo quienes crearon los Hoffnung y la nave nodriza. Ella pierde a su esposo cuando este es asesinado por un titán mientras ellos hacían uno de sus experimentos cotidianos en el cual pierde el ojo izquierdo. De cabello corto, piel blanca, ojos azules y pechos grandes Gwen es frecuentemente alagada por su gran belleza y talento. Su motivación es vengar a su esposo y aniquilar a los titanes y su ojo perdido. Usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo y acostumbra a usar ropa muy ceñida y reveladora lo cual deja ver aún más su gran belleza, es admirada por Josh y Alissa por ser un genio.

**Blake Winslet**: Un empresario excéntrico y estrafalario quien dio parte de su fortuna para lograr poner en marcha la exploración mundial y también la creación de los Hoffnung. Suele ser extravagante y un viejo rabo verde que acostumbra a usar vestidos extraños y ropa colorida. Un hombre alto de edad media calvo y con una larga barba trenzada, pese a su personalidad es admirado por su fortaleza y pasión por salvar a los sobrevivientes.

**Emilia Radcliffe**: Ella es un soldado con gran habilidad en combate y uso de los Hoffnung, tiene una gran resistencia física y una sed de venganza contra los titanes que asesinaron a toda su familia. Considerada uno de los pocos europeos sobrevivientes en América lo cuales se creían extintos ella se alegra a ver que no está sola. De estatura baja y rasgos fino, cabello largo rubio, es una de los más hábiles de la nave nodriza.

**Duncan Edmonds**: Considerado un genio en el manejo de los Hoffnung y en el arte de la pelea, es el soldado prodigo. Suele ser arrogante y egocéntrico, despiadado a la hora de matar a sus adversarios, sintiéndose superior a ellos. Es un joven alto, delgado, piel blanca y ojos color miel casi dorados, acostumbra a vestir de una forma elegante y sobria. Parece estar enamorado de Rene.

Ta tan! XD espero que le ahigan logrado entender :3

Rene es un juego de palabras de Eren XD no se habían dado cuenta. Eso es todo por mi parte, espero que les guste mi historia :3


	4. El ultimo día Indagación y alianza

_Chan chan chan Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste :3_

_(SNK no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor)_

El último día lo he surcado

Aún vivo uno se siente tan muerto

Como si pudiera ver uno su cuerpo pudrirse

Y no sentir nada…

Estando volando, encontrando la salida

Te lo prometí, he venido por ti.

Incluso destrozado, luchaste

Tenías miedo y no te rendiste

Hola, vengo por ti

Podremos vencerlos

Lo logramos

Has llorado sangre

Tanto que has llenado mares

Aquellos mismos mares que surque para llegar a ti

Esos, que pese las adversidades vencí

Hola, ¿puedo llamarte amigo?

Al igual que tu he tenido miedo

Pero el rendirme no era opcional

Incluso cuando me sentía obsoleto

El encontrar el paraíso en tus ojos me embriago

Hola, ¿puedo llamarte amigo?

Nuestros corazones rotos

Han sido reparados por nuestras caricias

Acurruquémonos y soñemos

Tu corazón triste y destrozado

¿Puedo amarte?

Se siente tan bien, incluso siendo algo malo

Déjame tocarte y hacerte mío

Déjame cuidarte y llevarte en mis manos

Pese lo adverso

Estoy aquí…

Nuestros corazones destrozados

Aún mantienen la esperanza

He venido por ti, mi amor

Besare tus labios rotos

Nuestros corazones destrozados

Se dispersan trayendo esperanza

Venciendo nuestros demonios

Derrotándolos.

Del otro lado del atlántico.

Tenía en mente algo, si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido.

-el mundo es inmenso-dijo un joven de cabellos rubios

De algún modo esa idea la tenía en mente, el joven y la mujer castaña se miraron y ambos se sonrieron

-¡no estamos solos!- gritaron entusiasmados al mismo tiempo

La mujer pego un chillido al tiempo que lo abrazaba al grado de asfixiar al joven.

"si vienes conmigo serás libre

Hoy lloras y quizás mañana también

No puedes esconderte y llorar

Sabiendo que puedes salir y luchar"

Un silencio pesado y agobiante invadía el juzgado. Un hombre viejo con mirada cansada y visibles arrugas hablaba fuerte y claro

-hace ya tres días que llegaron a nosotros los sobrevivientes que dicen venir desde muy lejos- al terminar sus palabras el hombre viejo soltó un suspiro al tiempo que una mujer rubia le susurraba al oído –y bien comandante Smith- aclaro su garganta -¿usted qué piensa de estos acontecimientos?- pregunto acomodando sus lentes. Sus palabras eran dirigidas a un hombre alto y fornido de facciones duras

-Ellos nos han ofrecido su ayuda- respondió aquel hombre

-¡objeción!- se escuchó el grito de un hombre al que todos dirigieron sus miradas –no, nos fiemos- grito horrorizado aquel hombre -¡¿quizás quieran destruirnos?!- grito. Al finalizar sus palabras una oleada de murmullos invadió la sala.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- pregunto gritando el hombre de túnica negra

-nosotros no tenemos por qué darle explicación a alguien como usted- dijo un hombre albino con gabardina blanca y vivaces ojos carmesí, camino hasta quedar en medio de la sala todos lo miraron atónitos –no, nos tienen por qué temer- hablo burlonamente acercándose al hombre de negro –deben temerle a esos monstruos que los han enjaulado- al finalizar sus palabras el albino se alejó de aquel hombre no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina mientras este lo miraba furioso.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto un joven alto de cabello grisáceo

-no tengo por qué responde-

-por lo visto no ejerce ningún poder aquí, así que limítese a ser oyente-

-¡nosotros somos el culto que adoramos a las murallas! ¡Ellas nos han salvado!- grito una mujer

-son solo murallas- afirmo una joven de largo cabello negro y taciturnos ojos esmeralda

-¡no¡- soltó un gruñido el hombre –¡son nuestras protectoras!-

-son solo piedra- dijo sin prestar el mas mínimo interés en ese sujeto. Un grupo de personas rodeaban al hombre de túnica. Se veía a leguas que los ánimos se habían caldeado

-¡insolentes!- grito el hombre

-No venimos a armar una guerra- aclaro Roswell

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes por unos minutos hasta que finalizo siendo sepultado por un silencio sepulcral

-comandante Smith- farfullo en un tono ya agotado el juez –tienen el permiso del rey para aliarse con los llamados "Hoffnungs"- después de que el hombre dejara de hablar. Erwin se marchó ignorando las miradas de los integrantes del culto a las murallas. Salieron y todos recorrieron un largo pasillo salieron del edificio hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña cabaña. Al entrar se sintió una especie de pesadez, todos lo sintieron, sin embrago nadie se inmutaba en hacer que el silencio se rompiera, Eren se sentía incómodo había hablado con Armin sobre la llegada de los llamados "Hoffnungs" deberíamos confiar en ello se preguntaba así mismo, cuando ya todos los soldados junto a los llamados "Hoffnungs" entraron a lo que era la cabaña se pudo apreciar que era bastante grande

-pueden quedarse aquí- hablo sereno Erwin

-¡hombre! ¡Bromeas!- rio el albino –no, nos quedaremos aquí-

Erwin se quedó en silencio algo pensativo

-¿debo confiar en ustedes?- pregunto con desconfianza

-calma, calma ya les hemos dicho que somos sus aliados-

-no me fio-

-¿soy indigno de confianza?-

-no me refería a eso-

¿Entonces?-

-¿se supone que debo de confiar en un grupo de personas que vinieron tranquilamente hasta aquí diciendo cosas como "los salvaremos" ¿realmente debo creer en ustedes?- cuestiono Erwin

-Bueno…si lo vez desde esa perspectiva…-dudo un poco –si es obvio que desconfíen pero tenemos un enemigo en común-

-Legión de reconocimiento-

Cuartel de suministros.

Mientras los ánimos se tranquilizaban por la repentina llegada de los llamados "Hoffnungs" por otro lado la situación en la legión de reconocimiento seguía siendo la misma. Los jóvenes soldados estaban curiosos por saber quiénes eran realmente ellos, algunos se sentían aliviados otros verían la aparición con desconfianza.

Improvisando en la cocina. Ahí estaba Eren intentando cocinar ya que hoy era su turno de preparar el almuerzo a su lado se encontraba su hermana Mikasa y su inseparable amigo Armin que junto a él se las ingeniaban para lograr cocinar algo mínimo comestible. Tanto el castaño como la azabache eran torpes en la cocina, quizás sea porque para su fortuna o para su desgracia justo el día en el que la Legión de reconocimiento tendría su reunión de alianza con sus llamados Hoffnungs, era claro tenía que dar lo mejor de sí,

-Eren- le hablo su hermanastra -¡Eren!-

-¿ah? Mi…kasa- respondió con la mirada perdida

-¿te sientes bien?-

-ammm…si- respondió en un murmuro

-te vez mal- dijo preocupada por la actitud de Eren

-no, no es nada…solo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días me tiene algo sorprendido-

-o si…te entiendo- dijo Armin

-es algo…sorprendente-

Bueno, sí, si lo es pero sabes no era de sorprendernos-

-¿a qué te refieres Armin?- pregunto Eren

-bueno…-miro al techo y medito un poco antes de decir algo –el mundo es inmenso-

-Eren- lo llamo Mikasa -¿estas asustado?-

-¡no¡ ¡no lo estoy!- grito molesto –además ¿a qué debería temerle?-

-a ellos- respondió Mikasa mientras seguía cocinando

Eren no respondió y se quedó en silencio. Las torpes habilidades culinarias del chico dejaban ver que era mejor que salir de ahí inmediatamente de la cocina antes de que esta explotara, resignado el joven soltó un gran suspiro de desilusión

-oye ¡mocoso!- una voz familiar lo hizo parar en seco -oye ¿me escuchas?- pregunto la voz, el corazón de Eren latió de sobre manera ¡acaso no podía tener un día tranquilo!

-Heichou- se puso en posición de firmes y saludo como todos los soldados lo hacían al ver a alguien de alto mando

-Tsk…luego de cocinar no dejes un desastre en la cocina-

-¿ah?-

-solo hazlo mocoso-

INDAGACION Y ALIANZA.

"Si miras al cielo te dan ganas de tocar la luna

Y me siento como una muñeca

Aun quiero ser libre

Volar y surcar el aire

Quiero volar

Como las hojas de los arboles

Para luego caer y marchitarme

Pero morirme sabiendo que volé"

Se habían negado a dormir en una casa que el rey les ofreció, no porque no querían más bien desconfiaban.

Josh apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa miraba aburrido un crucigrama a medio resolver, una chica lo miraba y esta le pregunto

-¿Qué piensas?-

-en nada- Mentira. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante

-ya es tarde ve a dormir-

-¡no soy una niña!- dijo con disgusto

-¡con vida!- grito un albino en medio de la sala, bebió un poco del vino en su copa al tiempo que alzaba los brazos y soltaba un ja

-¿te burlas?- gruño una mujer de cabello corto

-¿eh?- un libro golpeo su cabeza desorientándolo por unos segundos

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto molesto

-deberías estar más atento-

-… ¡Josh!- grito el albino

-¿no crees que fue fácil?- indago la joven de cabello largo

-si…ummm realmente me parece extraño –se quejó –pero no es como si tuvieran alternativa-

-por otra parte dejaste muchos problemas atrás- empujo con sus piernas la silla en la que yacía sentado reincorporándose y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Miro al techo pensativo

-oh…sí creo que olvide algunas cosas, eso ya no me preocupa, conseguí lo que siempre quise- se sentó en una silla deslizo sus dedos por la mesa –no es como si estuviera huyendo-

-más bien te estas escondiendo-

Si bien desde niños ambos soñaron lograr encontrar algún día aquellas murallas a lo largo de sus vidas aparecieron circunstancias que torcieron sus caminos aun así de algún modo regresaban.

-mejor preocúpate por ti he intenta algo con Alissa- dijo burlón el de ojos carmesí

-no estoy para tus bromas- bufo molesto lo miro con descontento casi lanzándole una mirada asesina, acomodo sus lentes y poso sus manos en la mesa estirándose para relajarse

-o… ¿eres gay?

-¡suficiente! ¡No estoy para tus estupideces! Alissa es solo una compañera metete eso en la cabeza-

-eso no impide nada- respondió haciendo un puchero

-¡basta!- grito Gwen furiosa -¡ustedes par de idiotas!- claramente estaba muy enojada

-no gastes palabras en ellos, no entenderán- interrumpió Rene antes de que una guerra inminente iniciara

-lo bueno es que tú eres la única racional aquí los demás están ¡dementes!- dijo exaltada –molestos ¡son realmente molestos!-

-si te casas con Alissa yo quiero ser la dama de honor- dijo la ojiverde con su vos taciturna

-yo daré los anillos- exigió Gwen

-mmm… ¡yo seré el padrino!- se burló Roswell

-¡malditos! ¡Me voy!- gruño Josh ya arto de las burlas de sus compañeros

-¡¿te vas?!- dijo burlándose el albino

-no entiendo por qué se molesta- farfullo Rene

-tu hermano es algo estúpido- aclaro Gwen

-si…ya se pero…-

-¡hay que ayudarlo!- interrumpió la mujer del parche

-¡¿ah?!- grito el de cabellos blancos -¡no estamos aquí para esas cosas! ¡Vinimos a salvar la humanidad!-

-¡cállate!- gritaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

EN EL CUARTEL DE LAS TROPAS DE RECONOCIEMIENTO

-¿Por qué habrán rechazado el castillo?- pregunto Eren algo cansado

-no lo sé- respondió Armin

-dijeron que en la nave esta todo lo que necesitan- afirmo Mikasa

-o quizás…-hablo Levi –es porque esta mugroso-

_Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo :3 realmente me hace feliz que alguien lo lea_


	5. Reyes y Reinas

Hola~~~~les traigo este nuevo cap :3 espero que les guste

Reyes y Reinas.

~Llegue a sentirme tan solo

Tan tremendamente vacío

Fue entonces que entendí todo

Estaba solo

Y nadie me necesitaba~

-Eren…mírame, tienes miedo ¿verdad? Incluso eso no es algo malo

No tengas miedo, Eren tú tienes una familia…pequeña… pero que te ama…

Yo estoy sola, pero contigo me siento bien, nunca había sentido esta sensación de alivio con solo ver al alguien

Cuando te veo me siento en casa, siento que tengo un hogar, que alguien me espera y si estás dispuesto a mirarme con tus bonitos ojos por siempre yo seré feliz

Incluso sabiendo que es algo malo, la vida ha sido cruel, pero…lucha tienes que luchar si no luchas no ganas, tienes que ganar, eventualmente todos moriremos…es inevitable

No se puede hacer nada contra eso…

Sabes…la vida es una hermosa mentira y la muerte una triste realidad, pero…mientras dure la farsa hay que ser felices, tengo miedo ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡Eres un idiota! Pero eres mi idiota…

Incluso la eternidad tiene su fin

Por las tres garantías

Justicia

Paz

Libertad

Por la felicidad que nos ha sido arrebatada, por todo lo amado

Por mí, por ti, por el futuro incierto que nos aguarda

Por la felicidad que añoramos-.

La historia de siempre…solo que en la arcana.

~Nos lo han quitado todo

Lo que amamos, nuestros sueños

Pero…nosotros somos el verdadero enemigo

Quizás lograras encontrarme

Lo dudo mucho

Tu estas tan lejos

Ahí de mí

Casi inexistente

Tan distante

Yo sé que algún día te encontrare

Mientras tanto perdóname

Ya has llorado demasiado

Lo siento

Tarde en encontrarte

Si te descuidas podrías perderte

Nos han arrebatado todo

Tan egoístamente

Sé que hay algo más allá de estas murallas

Casi puedo verlo

Tan lejano

Nosotros somos el peor enemigo

Somos tan egoístas

Nos han arrebatado todo

Lo que amamos, nuestros sueños

Seguiremos luchando

He sido tan cobarde

Pero tengo que seguir

Por el mañana que te prometí

Perdóname

Lo siento…~

Tantos años distantes y tantas vidas lejanas. Ellas me separaban y hacían inalcanzables tus ojos aquellos que siempre quise ver inundados de alegría, incluso si me costaban la vida. Yo te are feliz.

La historia era la misma, al menos siempre alardeaba de lo mismo incluso uno llegaba a acostumbrarse mas no a soportarlo, seguían mirándose sin hablar el silencio aplastaba a todos, con algo de suerte limarían asperezas al menos con esos pensamientos se tranquilizaba. Pero igual que siempre la realidad te golpeaba en la cara. Solo se miraban. No decían nada. Aquella situación incomodaba a Eren, quien miraba con recelo a los visitantes, deseaba que la tortura se acabara "alguien diga algo" se gritaba así mismo. Estaba tenso y nervioso, agotado mentalmente por lo ocurrido los últimos dos días, pero algo le decía "vale la pena…inténtenlo". Si bien el ambiente era pesado los ánimos empezaron a relajarse cuando una voz hablo en un idioma extraño, todos quedaron abstractos en sus palabras, pese a que ninguno de los presentes por parte de la legión de reconocimiento entendió un bledo lo dicho lo claro era el tono con lo que las palabras salieron de la boca de aquella persona…escupía sorna, era más que evidente, si eso era. Aquello no hizo más que enfurecer a Eren que lejos de tranquilizarse la situación lo estaba estresando cada vez más y más, se encontraba agotado física y mentalmente, sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría un chillido y saldría gritando y corriendo de ahí "por favor ¡esto es realmente molesto!". Ambos bandos ni se inmutaban solo se miraban en una guerra silenciosa esperando ver quien se rendía primero. El rubio y el albino se miraban, azul contra rojo, sentía que iba a enloquecer. El silencio fue roto por un chasquido que tras de le lanzaba un gruñido, todos dirigieron sus miradas estupefactas a un hombre azabache que no mostraba emoción alguna

-hablen de una maldita vez- rugió

"bendito seas Levi" pensó Eren, sin embargo el alivio duro poco ya que al parecer el capto la atención inesperada he indeseada de alguien, una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos grandes, verdes e inexpresivos penetraban a Eren, esto no hizo más que poner tenso al joven castaño "deja de mirarme" casi gritaba en un chillido como si la joven hubiera leído sus pensamientos cambio su objetivo esta vez a quien miro fue a Levi el inmediatamente inicio una guerra de miradas en la joven, el castaño no se la creía nadie lograba tolerar la filosa mirada del enanin pero esta chica lo miraba de la misma manera…ahora si que alguien hablara o se lanzaría fuera de las murallas y que se lo coman los titanes

-pregunten lo que quieran- rompió el silencio un joven albino

-no tendremos problemas en responder a sus preguntas- afirmo una mujer con un parche en el ojo izquierdo –el mundo exterior los espera-

Luego de esas palabras el comandante Erwin se levantó de su silla y pregunto

-¿Qué quieren?-

-oh…bueno ayudarlos- respondió el albino

-¿Cómo sabemos que hablan enserio?

-…(?) Si te tranquiliza no queremos devorarlos como los titanes

-Explícate- exigió Erwin

-bien, bien, bien- dijo el de cabellos platinados al tiempo que soltaba un sonora "¡ja!" y levantaba los brazos –hay una historia detrás del por qué estamos aquí- miro fijamente a el hombre rubio que yacía enfrente de el –hace años se envió una brigada de exploración a estos lugares del mundo- explico. Aclaro su garganta para continuar hablando –el viaje en si tuvo éxito…pero no del todo…hubo unos problemas- su voz se tornó seria –cuando ellos enviaron la señal que reportaba el hallazgo de sobrevivientes fueron atacados por un gran titán…al menos eso es lo que ellos dijeron, debido a ese encentro ellos no pudieron hacer contacto con ustedes, fue así como los pocos sobrevivientes regresaron nos dieron la poca información que recaudaron…hablaron de grandes ciudades amuralladas donde se escondían los humanos- se levantó de la silla y miro detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes –es así como estamos aquí-

-¿y hace cuanto fue eso?- lo interrogo Erwin

-hace unos 25 años…-

-¿y por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?-

-para ese entonces nuestra tecnología no estaba tan avanzada, los Hoffnungs aún eran solo un proyecto militar- respondió el joven de ojos carmesí despreocupado –no fue como si los abandonáramos…más bien nos preparamos para nuestro regreso…su rescate fuera exitoso-

-ya veo- fue lo único que respondió Erwin

-Roswell- hablo una mujer de larga cabellera rubia. Realmente hermosa –hazte a un lado- empujo al albino con su cadera quedando enfrente del rubio quien la miraba sorprendido ante la acción de la mujer –somos sus aliados "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" –peino con su mano su largo cabello lanzándolo hacia atrás –estamos para ayudarlos-

Desafortunadamente desde principio a fin nada parecía ir de acuerdo a los planes tampoco pretendía engañarlos uno no va así por la vida ¿cierto?

¿Sera que puedes escucharme? De ser así… ¿Por qué no respondes? Nos han dejado solos por un largo periodo y a lo largo de este nos fue arrebatado todo…ya no sé si estoy aislado…puedo ver como aquello llamado Hoffnungs trae la tan anhelada gloria.

Y si nos volvemos…

Pero sabes…si nunca lo intentas no lo sabrás, aunque algunas veces ruegues por que sea solo un mal sueño no, no lo es la realidad es mucho más aterradora, el miedo a saber que no puedes escapar de ella es terrible…incluso cuando tus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad es realmente aterrador. Sin embargo…te negaste a vivir huyendo como lo hicieron los demás, desenvainaste tu espada y peleaste sabiendo que las probabilidades de una victoria eran las mínimas, aun así seguiste luchando, sabiendo que todo lo que amaste lo habías perdido, simplemente no te rendiste. Si lo miras de cierta forma son los actos de un imbécil, de alguien muy estúpido, te aseguro que ante mis ojos nunca dejaste de ser nada más que un chiquillo cobarde con deseos de venganza hacia quienes le quitaron todo, eres tonto y obstinado e incluso solo un pobre imbécil, la diferencia es…que incluso teniendo miedo seguiste luchando, tus deseos de ver el mundo exterior eran más grandes que el miedo, por eso…para mi… eres admirable. No podemos cambiar el pasado. Tampoco como nacimos pero si podemos elegir nuestro futuro y la forma en la que moriremos, moriremos peleando…no moriré de rodillas, luchare hasta que mi última gota de sangre se derrame no me daré por vencido…

¿Y si nos volvemos nuestros propios héroes?..

Cuando los titanes atacaron los humanos se encontraban en una guerra entre naciones. Por donde miraras todo era caos, el mundo estaba dividido por grandes extinciones de tierra llamadas "continentes" separados por grandes masas de agua llamadas "océanos" ya que nadie se imaginaba un desenlace tan fatal como ese solo seguían luchando ente si por poder…se destruyeron entre si incluso siendo ya solo unos monstruos aquellos que lograron perder toda su humanidad se enfrentaron al caos…ya era demasiado tarde.

Si bien la tierra afecto a todos los continentes, el continente más afectado fue "Europa" este se encontraba devastado por la guerra fue ahí donde nacieron…donde la pesadilla surgió…donde todo tomo forma, el surgimiento de los primeros titanes los gobiernos de esos países no pudieron proteger a toda su población y terminaron por ser casi exterminados el resto del mundo solo miro lo que sucedía y no pudo hacer nada incluso se firmó un tratado de paz y alianza para el exterminio de los titanes pero no basto…ya era tarde…todo estaba acabado, luchar no valía la pena, América cerro sus fronteras y dejo a su suerte a Europa quien se encontraba devastada América se esforzó por lidiar con sus propios problemas incluso con el esfuerzo y las protestas de la población no se hizo nada y millones de inocentes murieron…No se recuerdan sus nombre, sus rostros están perdidos. Están muertos. Los muertos no regresan, son muertos y ya. América no se rindió y lucho hasta exterminar al último Titán estudiaron todo respecto a ellos y lograron crear la tecnología más avanzada para poder salvar a sus hermanos Europeos, pero todo era una falsa paz, los titanes resurgieron y esta vez estábamos listos ya habíamos logrado crear la mayor tecnología en equipamiento militar fue asi como los pocos titanes que encontramos fueron asesinados sin ninguna piedad. Aun no se había perdido la esperanza de que en Europa lograran haber sobrevivido un grupo reducido de humanos incluso por uno estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo de ellos esta vez todo sería diferente... Al menos eso esperaba, Fue así como se envió a la primera Nave Nodriza equipada con lo que en ese entonces era nuestra mejor tecnología, sin embargo la nave fue destruida por un titán enorme y los pocos sobrevivientes que regresaron a salvo hablaron de lo que describieron como "maravillosas ciudades amuralladas". Aquellos héroes fueron olvidados al igual que las murallas. Todo se hundió en el olvido.

20 años después…

Roswell un joven prodigo, hijo del primer ministro de América decidió que encontraría a su hermanos Europeos fue así como en contra de su padre inicio una revolución para que el proyecto de encontrar vida en Europa fuera retomado al final sus exigencias fueron escuchadas y el proyecto militar guardado en secreto conocido como "Los Hoffnungs" se implementó junto con la exploración Americana a Europa. La esperanza de encontrar vida al otro lado del mar.

Se creó lo mejor de lo mejor. Lo inigualable. "Titanes de acero" conocidos como los "Hoffnungs" se trataba de enormes robots controladas por un chip insertado en la espina dorsal del piloto quien es entrenado para luchar contra cualquier clase de mutación o titán, vestidos con un traje diseñado especialmente para ellos controlados por el chip al tiempo que este es controlado por órdenes cerebrales del piloto que se encuentra dentro del Hoffnungs, descrito como El Hoffnungs es el cuerpo, el piloto es el alma. Nacidos para fusionarse el uno contra el otro". Sabían que no todo estaba perdido algo les decía "hay esperanzas" fue así como se envió la segunda nave nodriza esta vez equipada con lo mejor de lo mejor aquello que durante más de un siglo trabajaron al fin emergía y lucharía por las vidas arrebatadas tomarían su venganza y salvarían a la humanidad por las tres garantías…

Justicia

Paz

Libertad

Por lo que nos fue arrebatado ahora venimos a reclamarlo. Sin piedad.

Fue así como llegamos

Después de todo

Somos los titanes de acero…

Los Hoffnungs.

Esto es todo de mi parte por hoy espero que les guste y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría sus reviews no les cuesta nada TnT eso me motiva a seguir ¿no? Bueno…yo solo decía :c


	6. ¡Alianza, matrimonios y guerra!

_**Cuando decidí escribir este fic no sabía si era algo que valiera la pena, así que lo deje a un lado por un tiempo hasta que un día lo recordé y quise escribirlo. Incluso sabiendo que no muchos lo leerían a mí me bastaba con que aunque sea 10 lo leyeran para mí era suficiente, pero de pronto un día imaginando que solo tendría 2 vistos, tenía 65, por alguna razón pensé que era mera suerte y luego fue teniendo más y más y más fue realmente sorprendente. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic, me gustaría mucho sus reviews :3**_

_SNK no me pertenece, si me perteneciera estaría lleno de shaoi (~*w*)~_

Desperté y mire todo, no se tu nombre

¿Cómo te llamas?

No sé nada solo la inexistencia mía y mi frio calor

Las alas desplegadas dejan de ser

Quiero ser libre

Poder encontrar ante todo lo hecho por mí

Basta lo obvio

Ignorado ante todo

Quiero ser libre

Poder ser bueno

Amar y ser amado

De una sola caída renaceré

Todo lo destrozado

Lo vivo ha desaparecido

Solo acércate con eso basta

Quiero ser valiente

De lo lejano a lo inhóspito

Las alas desplegadas me dejan ser

Auténticamente libre

Solo un poco mas

Tú eres mi único lugar cálido

Aquello que me basta

Incluso siendo algo malo

Lo sentía tan dulce

Quiero ser alguien bueno

Para mí no eras más que un desconocido

El camino lejano repleto de sueños

El tren marchante

Abrí mis alas

La libertad de este exterior

Y un silencio agobiante

Poder encontrarte ante todo

Atravez de tantos rostros sin nombre

Quiero la libertad

Desplegar mis alas

Atravez de estos caminos de sueños

Poseídos de tus ojos

El tren marchante

No se tu nombre

Sueños mi amor lejano

Llenos de ti

Libertad

Mis las desplegadas

Dirigidas hasta ti

ESPERANZA DE ACERO

Miro hacia la ventana y por primera vez en su vida sintió una tranquilidad que incluso llego a causarle escalofríos. Desde la llegada de los "visitantes" una nueva esperanza nació para la humanidad, eso lo sabía bien. Sin embargo no todos veían la llegada de ellos con alegría sobre todo los miembros de la familia Reiss los cuales ya habían sido descubiertos y su posición corría riesgo, aquella que poseía los secretos de las murallas no les convenía para nada la llegada de los llamados "visitantes"

-quizás debamos confiar- dijo Eren mientras miraba hacia la ventana, el día lucia realmente hermoso eso lo cautivaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, algo le decía "hay esperanzas"

-debemos intentarlo-

-en eso tienes razón- dijo Levi mientras bebía un poco de su Te –si hemos llegado hasta este punto intentarlo es la opción más acertada- volvió a darle otro sorbo a su taza de Te

-ellos tienen mejor tecnología, han avanzado mejor en la ciencia que nosotros- dijo emocionada Hanji

-sobre todo en el armamento que tienen- menciono Eren pensativo

-si, la cuatro ojos y el mocoso tienen razón- Levi acento su taza y miro al techo –tal vez… solo tal vez ellos sean la salvación

-aunque antes de eso tendríamos que cerciorarnos de que esas son sus verdaderas intenciones – dijo Erwin –debo decir…ellos no han demostrado nada aun no son más que palabras-

-algo te preocupa Erwin- pregunto Levi

-sí, algo pero son solo ideas mías

-oh, ya veo

-aun así, incluso con toda su tecnología ¿realmente creen que logren vencer a los titanes?

-bueno, ellos dijeron que firmarían un convenio a cambio de soldados y mencionaron algo acerca de mostrarnos su alma secreta- menciono Hanji algo seria

-¿un arma secreta?- pregunto Eren

-ummm…si, eso dijo el chico albino

-¿un arma secreta?..¿Qué clase de arma secreta?-

-no sé, ellos solo dijeron que eso no s ayudaría

-nos daría algo de ventaja- agrego Levi –este Te esta bueno ¿Quién lo preparo?

-yo, señor – respondió Eren

-deberías prepararme Te todos los días. Desde ahora.

-¡¿ah?!...bueno…no me molestaría

-dejen de hablar de Te- interrumpió Hanji -¿acaso no te gusta mi Te?- pregunto la castaña haciendo un puchero

-tú Te es amargo- afirmo Levi

-¡ah!- grito Hanji –pero si lo preparo con amor-

-tu amor me enferma-

-¡eres tan cruel!-

Eren soltó una pequeña risa al oír la discusión de los dos sargentos

-vaya se llevan bien- dijo el joven

-nada que ver- dijo Levi aburrido

-si ya dejaron el tema del Té, quiero pasar a un asunto serio- interrumpió Erwin algo enfadado

-los visitantes dijeron que quieren hablar con nosotros, haremos una junta y aclararemos ciertos asuntos. Firmaremos un tratado de alianza-

-¿un tratado de alianza?- pregunto el azabache de baja estatura

-si, como han oído ahora ellos serán nuestros aliados

Levi miro su taza de Té y pudo ver su reflejo en el líquido de café, algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, como un ligero reproche se quejó del porque ellos no habían llegado antes así quizás, muchas vidas abrían sido salvadas. "Por algo pasan las cosas, se dijo así mismo". Una nueva era iniciaba para la humanidad con la llegada de los llamados "visitantes"

-¡oh!- dijo el albino con sarcasmo –veo que están aquí

-¿Quién ese?- pregunto Levi

-es el comandante Collingwood- dijo Erwin –se le ofrece algo-

-no, nada, solo pasaba por aquí y escuche unas voces…además, creo que estoy perdido- dijo con una sonrisa

-bien-

-bueno, no se preocupen quiero conocer un poco este lugar

-en todo caso ¿no quiere un guía?

-¿un guía? Eso no estaría mal

-Entonces Eren ¿no quieres ser su guía?- Dijo Erwin

-¿ah?- fue solo lo que logro articular el joven castaño

-¿oh no quieres?- le pregunto el rubio al de ojos verdes

-no. No es eso, solo me tomo desprevenido- respondió el castaño –si con gusto seré su guía-

-¡vaya! Que bien, entonces apresúrate quiero conocer estos lugares- dijo el albino con alegría. Después de esa breve plática ambos hombre abandonaron la sala.

-realmente son extraños- dijo Levi mientras seguía bebiendo su Te.

Puedo tocarte, besarte

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Lo comparado hasta hoy caótico es

Quiero encontrar cada parte de mí

Bajo esta batalla feroz en la que siempre pierdo

Mi humanidad a la basura se ha ido

Soy un monstruo cautivado por este derrame de sangre

Amado todo lo muerto

Quiero poseer todo de mí

Destrozado

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Del caos total

No halle mi camino

Mi destino ha sido robado

Bajo esta falsa paz

Esta batalla feroz donde siempre pierdo

¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Déjame besarte

Reparar lo destruido

Y liberar a quienes vienen

Atravez de esta pasión sediento de venganza

Nada calmara este deseo

He sido embriagado por la belleza

Mientras se desborda mi sangre

Puedo tenerte y dejar mi humanidad

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Deseando este baño de sangre

El primer día ha llegado

Desconocido amigo mío

Huelo tu rencor, me parece tan lejano

Quiero tocar estas heridas, deslizarme y curarlas

He recibido todo

Tu tan apasionado

Enfermo de tristeza

Has olvidado todo incluso tu nombre

Los corazones siguen hasta ser lejanos

Y yo muero

Bienvenido

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Ser comparado te duele

Puedo arrastrarte atravez de mí

Quiero poseer cada parte de mí

Quiero ser completamente mío

Destruido

Cautivado por este derrame de sangre

¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Aun de pie herido sigo luchando

Las alas se despliegan

He renacido de la sangre en polvo se esparce

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Destruido

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Tus ojos están vacíos y solo transmiten sed de venganza

Lo encontrare y lo destruiré

Quiero ser completamente mío

Ya no temerle a nada

Pero eso es imposible

Impulsado por una pasión bárbara

Bajo una falsa paz

Y mientras esta dure

Acurruquémonos juntos.

Ya era algo tarde a medida que seguía mirando atra vez de la luz de la ventana la luz del sol se desvanecía, como si esta fuera tragada por la oscuridad de la noche. Salió de la habitación y camino hasta atravesar los largos pasillos, como si estos fueran los senderos de un laberinto, el piso era de mármol blanco, limpio y pulcro, pero eso no era algo que le importaba, chasqueo la lengua a medida que caminaba, recordó que la electricidad aquí no existía eso le provoco molestia, le llamo la atención ver que algo alumbraba su camino, una farola de gas era lo único que lograba darle luz. La miro. Como si esta fuera un objeto exótico recordó las comodidades de su hogar, electricidad, internet, agua caliente, videojuegos y todas esas cosas que la complacían en su día a día, para su mala suerte en donde ahora se encontraba esas cosas eran inexistentes, tomo las farola en sus manos y algo de mugre mancho su blanca piel, no le tomo importancia y siguió con su camino. Ese lugar le parecía extremadamente extraño, la oscuridad era más profunda a medida que caminaba alejándose de la seguridad de la casa, el aire se sentía pesado, fue ahí cuando vio una carreta jalada por caballos eso la hizo sentirse terriblemente extraña soltó un largo suspiro y siguió su andar, junto con la farola que la alumbraba la luz de la luna estaba junto a ella dándole algo de luz. Sin autos, nada de eso. Solo carretas de madera eso era lo más extraño que en su vida vio, en lo que es América la tecnología superaba con creces a esta. El lugar era anticuado, parecía más bien un castillo que una casa, miro por milésima vez a su alrededor y con la poca visibilidad que tenía pudo distinguir las pequeñas casas en donde vivían las personas, miro nuevamente el castillo en el cual ahora vivía y solo dejo salir otro largo suspiro. Algo anda mal con este tipo de sociedad. Fue lo único que pensó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a otras cosas, habitar en este lugar le era completamente anormal.

Miro hacia la oscuridad de la noche y vio una silueta caminando por los alrededores, el joven castaño pensó que no era algo común ver que alguien saliera a estas hora "¿quién será?" se preguntó así mismo

-¿Quién eres?- llamo a la persona que caminaba

La joven no respondió solo lo miro desde la distancia que los separaba

-oh…eres uno de los visitantes- dijo el castaño curioso –no deberías salir a estas horas-

La chica solo lo miraba, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios eso preocupo un poco a Eren

-¿estás bien?- pregunto. De nuevo nada.

-¿no dirás nada?- pregunto. Aun así nada logro articular la joven eso empezó a desesperar a el ojiverde.

Quizás la esperanza llegue puedo sentirla los destino que en un momento fueron lejanos hoy se entrelazan forjando la alianza que unirá al mundo para un fin en común.

La libertad.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto el castaño algo desconcertado ante la actitud de la joven.

Ella solo lo miro, no sabía que decir, normalmente no acostumbraba a cruzar palabras con las personas y mucho menos si era un desconocido. Siempre fría y distante, sin nada exteriorizado en su rostro, solo una mirada inexpresiva, interactuar con otras personas le era difícil. Por ello la primera vez que vio a ese chico le pareció anormal, estúpido, un completo imbécil, el hecho de que sus ojos sean verdes y tan tremendamente expresivos, totalmente distintos a los de ella, los ojos de ese chico brillaban extrañamente, mostraban pasión y entusiasmo lo contrario a los de ella, solo que de un verde esmeralda brillante, no daban el resplandor que uno busca en los ojos de una mujer joven, tenían que tener ese brillo de juventud mostrándose coquetos, pero los de ellas no eran asiera verdaderamente hermosa, su cabello negro, liso con las puntas algo onduladas largo hasta su cintura, adornando y dándole marco a su pequeño rostro, un flequillo recto que a los lados mantenía dos mechones más largos dándole un margen a su bonita cara, su cabello negro solo lograba resaltar su piel blanca, pálida de un tono lechoso, casi similar al color de los cadáveres, solo sus ojos esmeralda le daban algo de vida a su imagen sombría, como enferma, su estatura era baja mucho menos de 1.60, su cuerpo era delgado y sus pechos pequeños, para ser honestos parecía ser más una muñeca que un humano. Eso llamo la atención de Eren, la apariencia de esa joven llamaba su atención, lo intrigaba, era como si una armadura la protegiera y esta sea impenetrable, eso lo aturdía de algún modo la apariencia de la joven lo atraía y lo asustaba. Si era eso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto nuevamente, pero la chica ni siquiera soltó sonido alguno, solo lo miraba como si él fuera la cosa más extraña que en su vida había visto. Y sí que lo era.

Por la mente de Rene pasaron una y mil formas de interactuar con el chico "si utilizo mi PDA para escribirle…no creo que entienda mi escritura" pensó, se rindió y decidió liberar unas palabras presas en sus labios

-¿Quién eres?- hablo con una voz taciturna

-yo…mmm…soy E…Eren- respondió el castaño

-Eren- repitió el nombre

-y tu… ¿Quién eres?-

-yo…-antes de poder responder y revelar su nombre se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos. Era una voz desconocida para Eren pero familiar para Rene quien de inmediato reconoció esa voz perteneciente a Gwen

-Gwen- llamo a la mujer que momentos antes la había llamado

-Rene, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde- dijo la mujer preocupada la joven no dijo nada, saco su PDA y escribió rápidamente, sus dedos se movieron tan veloz que ni siquiera se pudo distinguir sus movimientos, Eren quedo estupefacto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que al finalizar la joven viro su celular en dirección a la mujer y esta leyó detenidamente, como tratando de descifrar algo, luego de eso miro al castaño y le sonrió

-oh…ya veo- dijo con una risilla

-así que haciendo nuevos amigos-

La joven ojiverde tecleo rápidamente – [eso no es un amigo]- soltó un suspiro y volvió a escribir – [Salí, y lo encontré, fue mera casualidad]-

-Bueno, de ser así entonces despídete de tu nuevo amigo y vámonos-

La joven volteo a ver a Eren y dijo algo en voz baja, lo suficiente audible para el castaño –hasta luego-

-oí… ¡Eren!- lo llamo Connie

-¿ah?- miro a su amigo quien lo saludaba con una sonrisa

-te vimos con unos miembros de los visitantes ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto el chico calvo

-¿provocaste problemas?- pregunto Jean

-¡claro que no!- gruño fastidiado el ojiverde –encontré a una chica de casualidad, vagando por los alrededores y pensé que estaba perdida. Eso fue todo.-

-De ser así, entonces vámonos y ayúdanos a llevar estas cajas ¡pesan!- se quejó Connie.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente nada ocurrió, nada fuera de lo normal. Lo normal. Esos días tranquilos para la humanidad. La llegada de los visitantes traía paz y tranquilidad, en unos días el tratado de alianza sería firmado y una nueva etapa para la humanidad iniciaría, con esta alianza muchas vidas serian salvadas, el muro María reconstruido, esa era le meta que se proponían los "visitantes". Eso los mantenía de pie.

Se aproxima una guerra sin cuartel y un baño de sangre cubrirá a todos, los Hoffnungs recuperaran las murallas, una alianza, un matrimonio, sangre será derramada y seremos llevados al punto del quiebre y la locura. Llegará nuestra salvación "blindada de acero", dejaremos de ser humanos para destruir a los monstruos que nos han llevado al punto de la extinción, por el pasado inseparable, por el presente que recorremos y el futuro que forjaremos. Para salvar a la humanidad.

La mañana inicio normal, nada fuera de lo ordinario, En días como estos Eren daría todo por cerrar los ojos, abrirlos y que los malditos titanes desaparecieran de una vez por todas, la voz de Mikasa lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo la bandeja de comida y camino en dirección a una mesa vacía junto a el caminaba Armin y Mikasa. El día trascurrió de lo más normal, una tranquilidad invadía su alrededor, miro detenidamente todo lo que paso frente a él, algunos recuerdos venían a su mente como un ligero capricho para sí mismo, después de todo quizás la esperanza ya ha llegado, recordó la tranquilidad de su vieja casa, estar con su mama como cuando era pequeño, detalles como esos lo ponían algo triste

-¡Eren!- lo llamo Mikasa

-¡¿ah?!- voz de la joven lo libero de sus pensamientos

-estas muy pensativo- irrumpió Armin

-no es nada, solo que…el día está muy tranquilo-

-¡oie! ¡Eren!- lo llamaron a lo lejos esa voz pertenecía a Connie, detrás de el venia Jean, con su habitual cara de caballo.

-Hola chicos- saludaron sonrientes ambos jóvenes, tomaron asiento en unas sillas sobrantes en la mesa

-~Eren~~~- canturreo Connie –cuéntanos…~¿qué paso exactamente a~no~che?-se burló mientras tarareaba la última palabra

-si te refieres a eso, no es nada de lo que imaginas degenerado-

-¡OH! ¡Vamos Eren!.. Dos jóvenes, solos, en la noche con lo único alumbrando su camino es la luz de la luna…- no termino de hablar cuando Mikasa interrumpió sus palabras

-¡¿Qué?!- grito. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¡¿ah?!- se quejó Connie

-¡ya basta!- grito Jean

-¡solo la encontré por casualidad!- bufo molesto –ya dije la encontré vagando por ahí me ofrecí a guiarla y ya…eso es todo-

-si, si, si, si aja- se burló Connie

-¡no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!-

-conociste a uno de los llamados "visitantes" ¡vamos! Cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue? ¿es cierto que son extraños?-

-bueno si te refieres, solo a eso, la chica si era extraña, la mujer que luego vino por ella lucia normal aunque algo exuberante-

-y que ¿te gusto?- esto provoco un sonrojo en Eren por alguna razón eso lo tenso y luego lo invadió una furia

-¡no es nada de eso!- grito -¡ya estoy harto de sus preguntas!-

-Oh… ¿eres gay?- se burló Jean

-¡eh¡…no… no y si era bonita- dijo asiendo un puchero –y…parece una muñeca de porcelana y su piel es muy blanca- antes de finalizar sus palabras Connie volvió a interrumpir por milésima vez a Eren

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-se llama…no me dijo su nombre-

-¡ah!- reprocho Connie

La pelea de los chicos aumento hasta que algo detrás de Eren hizo que las risas pararan y sus rostros se transformaran en unos de horror. El cabo Levi yacía detrás de Eren con su típica cara de fastidio y a su lado estaba Hanji quien saludaba alegremente

-¡hola!- grito entusiasmada

-Hola sargento- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban la posición de saludo, la mujer de lentes tomo asiento en una silla sobrante

-y bien… ¿de que hablaban?- pregunto intrigada

-Eren anoche hablo con algunos miembros de los visitantes- respondió Connie

-¡oh! ¡Vaya! ¿y cómo son?- pregunto la mujer

-Deberías mantenerte al margen Jeager.- dijo Levi con fastidio –no metas la nariz donde no debes-

-solo la encontré por casualidad- agrego El castaño resignado

-es inevitable-.

¿Que se hace cuando los destinos de dos personas están unidos por lo inevitable?

Sala de reunión-Firma del tratado de alianza entre América y Europa-

Era lo más similar a una sala grande, elegante, en medio de ella se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera, un café oscuro y brilloso, a su alrededor estaban sentados en una parte los soldados de la tropas de reconocimientos con sus habituales uniformes. El comandante Pixis en medio de ellos y al igual que siempre en ningún momento hizo a un lado su amor por el alcohol provocando que sus subordinados obstaran por esconder todo el alcohol pero Pixis logro esconder una botella. Sentados al otro lado estaban nada más y nada menos que los miembros de los conocidos como los "visitantes" todos con sus habituales trajes blancos y en medio de ellos estaba Roswell con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, alado de el sentada con fastidio estaba Gwen mirando en silencio a su alrededor a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Blacke Winslet con uno de sus excéntricos trajes lo cual no parecía importarle a nadie. Eren estaba alado de Levi junto a él estaban sus dos inseparable amigos Armin y Mikasa a lo cual lo único que pudo dirigirse su mirada fue a la chica con la que se topó la otra vez y pudo apreciarla con más detalle y si, su deducción fue la misma la joven parecía una muñeca de porcelana, ella estaba sentada alado de un joven de cabellos grises, lentes y una bata blanca. Ninguno musito palabra alguna y el silencio colisionaba con la paciencia de Eren. Al final quien rompió el silencio fue Dott Pixis, quien ya algo ebrio hizo un par de preguntas

-¿Quiénes son exactamente?- pregunto

-los visitantes- respondió Roswell sonriente

-No, no y no…sean más específicos-

-oh, bueno a ver sido más específicos- dio una sonrisa y su mirada se tornó seria y sombría –somos americanos-

-Ame…ri… ¿Qué?-

-Dott Pixis- hablo Erwin – usted ya ha bebido demasiado, pido permiso para tomar las riendas de la situación-

-oh…Erwin…hip…has lo que quieres- se levantó de su asiento y camino tambaleante en dirección a la puerta acompañado por una subordinada quien lo tomo del brazo para evitar que este callera

-bien- recalco Erwin -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-mmm….bueno como explicarlo.- Roswell rasco su cabeza para ver si de algún modo una idea saldría de esta –nosotros venimos del otro lado del océano, para ser exactos de América-

-podrían darme una explicación más exacta- exigió el rubio

-si- hablo Gwen –como ha dicho mi compañero, nosotros venimos de América un continente lejano al de ustedes para ser más específicos antes de la llegada de los titanes el mundo estaba dividido por cinco masas de tierras llamadas "continentes", separadas por extensiones de aguan llamadas "océanos" existen cinco continentes América, Europa, África, Asia y Oceanía y 7 mares, el continente Europeo y América están separados por el océano Atlántico, durante la guerra en la cual fueron creados los titanes las fronteras de los continentes fueron cerradas y cada uno dejado a su suerte, América desarrollo tecnología y pudo derrotar a los titanes pero perdimos todo contacto con el resto de los continentes, hace unos años se inició un proyecto de búsqueda de sobrevivientes en otras partes del mundo y del único lugar donde divisaron posible vida fue este. Es por eso que estamos aquí- al finalizar sus palabras la mujer cruzo de brazos cargando sobre ellos sus grandes pechos –Bien, como ya hemos dicho nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos para aniquilar a los titanes-

-¿y cómo piensan hacer eso?- pregunto Levi aburrido, La mujer de exuberante cuerpo miro a Levi con molestia

-nuestra tecnología ha avanzado más que la de ustedes- dijo con arrogancia señalando a Levi con su dedo índice –hace 25 años se inició un proyecto de "titanes de acero", gracias a este experimento hemos logrado matar a un sin número de titanes, nosotros ofrecemos nuestra ayuda a cambio de que nos dejen a ser experimentos con humanos- aquella última frase hizo que un silencio sepulcral aplastara la sala

-¿experimentos con humanos?- pregunto Levi -¿acaso pretendes utilizar como ratas de laboratorio a humanos?-

-efectivamente sargento, los utilizaremos para una seria de prácticas de laboratorio acerca de las mutaciones en los titanes y el mapa genético entre los titanes y humanos- agrego la mujer –¡Oh! Lo lamento ustedes no entienden nada de esto su tecnología es tan rudimentaria- dijo con sorna –ustedes dijeron que con la poca información que han recaudado llegaron a la conclusión de que los titanes son en realidad titanes que han mutado y están en lo correcto, nosotros ofrecemos una cura para los humanos que han sido transformados en titanes, gracias a investigaciones anteriores logramos descifrar el mapa genético del gen titán y pudimos hallar la cura, es por ello que a cambio de nuestra ayuda nosotros solo pedimos unos cuantos humanos para experimentar la cura- dijo como si aquello fuera de lo más normal del mundo

-usar humanos como ratas… ¿eso no es algo cruel?- pregunto Levi ya molesto

-Estas en lo correcto usaremos humanos para nuestros experimentos, pero de ahí a usarlos como ratas de laboratorio, en fin ellos solo se reducirán a ratas de laboratorio- afirmo la mujer

-¡no puedes hacer eso!- grito Levi ya furioso

-esto es en nombre de la ciencia, unas cuantas vidas nos bastan, no pedimos la vida de millones, solo la de unos cuantos no serán útiles, nuestra habitación ya ha avanzado así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ustedes ofrezcan lo que tienen-

-no puedes hablar así de vidas humanas- rugió Levi – ¿piensas que son solo mierdas? Basura inútil-

La mujer miro a Levi la tención invadió la sala, acomodo su cabello hacia atrás cruzo sus labios y un movimiento algo gracioso fue provocado por sus pechos, ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y miro a Levi con su ojo derecho ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche

"ay no ya va a empezar" pensó Josh

-incluso si matas a todos los titanes no conseguirás nada, la humanidad está plagada por el gen, este es como el cáncer todos lo tenemos pero no en todos se desarrolla, incluso los infectados llevaran una vida normal sin siquiera sospechar la clase de monstruos que son, es por eso que te digo, ni todos las vidas del mundo son suficientes para un milagro y sin embargo nosotros solo estamos pidiendo unas cuantas, unos cuantos humanos insignificantes que su existencia a nadie le importe y a cambio de eso le daremos la gloria que tanto han anhelado o ¿seguirán escondiéndose como unas ratas? Esperando su muerte en esta pocilga, el mundo es cruel pero si esos bastardos pueden ser de utilidad ¡que lo sean! ¡No me vengas con sermones de humanidad!-miro a Levi con furia –quizás un milagro ni siquiera lo logre- al finalizar sus palabras la mujer salió de la sala, Levi trago en seco y de un momento a otro fue víctima de todos

-dale los que piden- dijo Erwin

-Han hecho una buena elección- dijo un hombre alto de cabello gris mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Solo un milagro es necesario para la salvación.

_**Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia pensé en que Eren fuera mi único protagonista y la historia fuera narrada por el en primera persona, pero un amigo que también escribe me dijo que lo escribiera en omnisciente así que decidí cambiar la historia, ya luego decidí que no quería que Eren fuera mi único protagonista y esta no girara completamente en torno a el fue así como cree a Rene quien antes de ser Rene paso por varios nombres desde Alanís, Erika y Rebekka al final opte por Rene que es un juego de letras con el nombre de Eren, así que la escribí expresándose y con una actitud idéntica a la de Eren, pero bueno no me gusto así que luego de más de un mes de desveladas y muchas tazas de café, decidí que Rene fuera más bien la versión femenina de Eren y al mismo tiempo siendo todo lo contrario a él, más bien ella es el reflejo distorsionado de Eren es por ello que tanto tienen tantas similitudes como tantas diferencias. Solo quería explicarles eso ya que Rene será un personaje importante en el desarrollo de la historia.**_


	7. Una mujer extraña (parte 1)

**Hola! Chicos espero que les guste este cap, en este me enfoco más en un personaje que me tarde mucho en crear es Gwen Galimberti quizás la amen y otros la odien XD pero me tarde mucho creando su personalidad y diseñado por completo en este personaje por eso quise que fuera uno de los primeros en presentar. Bueno este capítulo va a tratar de como los visitantes y los personajes de SNK van interactuando mas, pero me centre mas en la relación entre Levi y Gwen ya que ella será un personaje muy importante en los siguientes fics.**

-UNA MUJER EXTRAÑA-

Otra vez nos encontramos

Y nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro

Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro

Aturdidos

Todo está de más

¿Puedes oírme?

Claro…deja de ser importante

Otra vez te he acorralado

Yo lo dije y hecho esta

No trates de evitarlo

Besa lo que amas

Encuentra lo que buscas

Destruye lo que desprecias

Otra vez vienes y te acurrucas

El mundo…

Donde somos reyes y reinas

Donde gobierno de acuerdo a mis placeres

Naturaleza muerta

otra vez te tengo a mi merced

-Esa mujer- gruño Levi

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Hanji -¿con la que discutiste?

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua. Estaba claramente molesto. -¿Cómo se atreve a decir que usara humanos para experimentos?-

-bueno…creo que se debe a que ellos…están más avanzados tecnológicamente, creo que eso cambio su definición de lo bueno y lo malo- respondió Hanji algo pensativa

-una moral distinta- dijo Eren pensativo

-más bien es una enferma- farfullo Levi

-bueno, en fin…en unos días tendremos una reunión con ellos ahí nos darán a conocer sus llamados "Titanes de acero"- dijo Erwin mirando a la ventana

-¡oh! Espero que no sean humanos usados como perros-

-¡vamos Levi! No creo que sea algo tan malo, de seguro es algo ¡genial!- grito Hanji histérica

-probablemente- dijo Eren

-realmente eso espero…- dijo Levi soltando un largo suspiro

-Bien. Cambiando el tema el comandante Collingwood dijo algo de querer conocer los alrededores de las murallas- interrumpió Erwin

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?- índigo un joven castaño

-quizás quieran solo conocer los alrededores y saber a qué peligros se enfrentan- comento Armin

-Bueno, supongo que en eso tienen algo de razón ¡vaya! Este chico es un genio- agrego Levi

-como les decía hicimos un acuerdo en el cual ustedes soldados se dividirán en parejas y se les será asignado un miembro de los llamados "visitantes" para que le ayuden a adaptarse mejor a las condiciones en las que ahora se encuentran- comento Erwin con su característico semblante serio

-Eso…significa ¿Qué…tendremos que convivir con uno de ellos?- pregunto Eren desconcertado-

-efectivamente soldado, ustedes tomaran la custodia de un miembro el cual estará bajo su completa responsabilidad-

-¿y cuando iniciara eso?- pregunto un joven rubio de ojos celestes

-mañana se llevara a cabo la junta- agrego el capitán –en sus manos estará la protección de los miembros-

-¿Por qué son tomadas estas medidas?-

-bueno soldado Arlet, debido a las revueltas provocadas por la llegada de los visitantes, tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias para la protección de cada uno de ellos-

-sí, todo sea por la protección de ellos- agrego Hanji entusiasmada –me pregunto ¿a quien cuidare?-

-En todo caso muchos ciudadanos se han revelado contra los "visitantes" es por ello que decidimos tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado que ponga en riesgo la integridad física de alguno de los miembros. Ellos estarán bajo su responsabilidad, ustedes los escoltaran, serán sus guías…a y por otro lado y la menos importante el miembro que les sea asignado a ustedes convivirá las 24 horas del día con ustedes, vivirá en su casa, comerá con ustedes, espero que logren adaptarse bien con ellos y que no haya ningún inconveniente en la convivencia que tendrán- agrego Erwin serio

II

-MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Los soldados se encontraban algo tensos debido a la repentina alianza de ambos bandos.

-soldados ustedes han jurado por sus vidas para enfrentar a los titanes que nos han encerrado en estas murallas- dijo Erwin

Alineados en su habitual posición con su saludo de siempre, ahí se encontraban los soldados del escuadro 104

-así que bien soldados ahora bajo su custodia estarán los miembros de los "visitantes", estas medidas han sido tomadas debido a las revueltas provocadas por la llegada de ellos, es así que cuento con su apoyo incondicional para proteger de ser necesario con sus propias vidas al miembro que les sea asignado – aclaro el de ojos celestes

-si- afirmaron todos al mismo tiempo empuñando su mano izquierda en su pecho

-así que soldados en este momento bajo su protección estarán los miembros de los "visitantes"- alineados en una fila totalmente recta se encontraban cada uno de los miembros. Un joven albino miraba desde atrás del Comandante Smith

-antes que nada quiero decir unas palabras- interrumpió el de ojos rojos con una sonrisa alegre

-bien, comandante Collingwood-

-Es un gusto conocerlos jóvenes- dijo parado frente a todos mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara casi burlándose de ellos, lo cual provoco confusión en los integrantes del escuadrón 104 –antes me gustaría decirle que no nos llamen los visitantes nuestra legión es llamada los "Hoffnungs" ese es el nombre con el que somos conocidos, por otra parte espero lo mejor de ustedes en su desempeño en nuestra lucha contra los titanes, al igual que deseo que estas murallas sean derrumbadas lo más pronto posible y todos ustedes puedan ser libres y conocer el maravilloso mundo exterior, también quiero dirigir mis palabras a los miembros de mi legión espero que den lo mejor de ustedes para poder llevar una armoniosa convivencia con todos- dijo en un tono alegre, casi risueño -Eso es todo de mi parte-.

El comandante Smith asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de Roswell

-Bien, soldados en este momento les daré las indicaciones acerca de cómo será su interacción con los "Hoffnungs"

Las reglas serán estas:

-El punto número uno es este-

Se les será asignado un miembro de los "Hoffnungs".

Serán separados por parejas.

Su interacción será solamente colaboradora.

Vivirán con ustedes.

Bajo su responsabilidad y protección estará el miembro que les sea asignado.

-Eso es todo por mi parte. Ahora el comandante Dott Pixis será quien les haga la asignación de su nuevo compañero-

El comandante Pixis pasó al frente y miro detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban enfrente de él, dio una sonrisa, mientras se erguía complacido por los acontecimientos que ocurrirían.

-soldados espero que den lo mejor de ustedes, ahora les asignare a su nuevo compañero-

Dio una sonrisa.

-Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, bajo su resguardo estará Emilia Radcliffe- ambos soldados dieron un paso al frente al tiempo que ponían su mano izquierda en el pecho y gritaban un firme si como señal de aceptación, Sasha dio una mirada a la joven de estatura media que respondía al nombre de Emilia le dio una sonrisa a lo que la joven rubio de cabello liso ignoro

(Sera una persona difícil) pensó Connie

-Historia Reiss, bajo su cuidado estará Edmon Duncan- la joven rubia dio un paso al frente y puso su mano izquierdo en su pecho al tiempo que gritaba un firme si como señal de aprobación

-Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirshtein bajo su resguardo estará Townsend Elsa- ambos soldados dieron un paso al frente

-¡si seños!- gritaron ambos como señal de afirmación, Jean miro a Mikasa y luego lanzo una mirada a la joven bajita de cabello rizado amarillo o anaranjado, de grandes ojos azules, devolvió su mirada a Mikasa quien pareció darse cuenta provocando que este se sonrojara y desviara su mirada fugazmente

-Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert bajo su cuidado estará Rene Fossati-ambos jóvenes dieron un paso al frente

-¡si señor!-

-¡oh! Y antes de que se me olvide, esto es de improviso pero son medidas que se han tomado debido a el número reducido de soldados de confianza que lucharan por nuestra causa- dio una risilla –también los comandantes tendrán bajo su resguardo un "Hoffnungs"-

-Comandante Smith bajo su resguardo estará Alissa Galimberti- El rubio dio un paso al frente

-¡si señor!-

-Hanji Zoe…- dudo un poco –bajo su cuidado estará Josh Fossati- la castaña dio un paso al frente

-¡si señor!-

-sargento Levi Ackerman bajo su cuidado estará Gwen Marshall-

Levi ni se inmuto solo chasque la lengua molesto ante la idea de tener que lidiar con esa mujer, Luego de su discusión días antes, la impresión que tenían el uno del otro era totalmente mala no sabía si podrían lidiar el uno con el otro.

será difícil lidiar con esa irritante mujer pensó molesto. Ya algo acostumbrado a la extraña personalidad de Hanji, Levi de algún modo sabe lidiar con gente difícil, extraña y exuberante, pero…esta mujer estaba fuera de toda expectativa que tenía Levi, no era cualquier mujer, no era nada normal, era difícil deducir quien era realmente ese extraño personaje que danzaba sutilmente a su alrededor, mientras el solo veía como ella hacia caso omiso a todo lo que él decía. Eso lo irritaba, lo desesperaba…una mujer extraña…

Gwen era descrita como una mujer inteligente, brillante, en pocas palabras ¡un genio!. Pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, que atrapaba a cualquiera que la mirara era su indescriptible belleza ¡una diosa! En toda la extensión de la palabra. Una mujer exuberante. Quien con descaro lucia divertida sus atributos. Pero…pese a todo eso Gwen…Tenia un mal carácter. Claro uno puede hablar horas y horas de lo hermosa y maravillosa, de su inteligencia, muchas, muchas cosas más que te dejaran embelesado y sucumbirás a los pies de una maravillosa mujer, eso era algo innegable, nadie se atrevida a contradecirla no solo porque siempre tenía la razón sino por algo aún más terrible "su carácter". Sí. Gwen tenía un carácter demoniaco si Levi tenía un pésimo carácter ella le ganaba con creces, si se enfadaba lo mejor era huir, aunque normalmente serena, siempre algo la hacía enfadar, no solo era eso. Claro cuando se da toda su descripción uno piensa "bueno, un mal carácter no es nada" ojala ese fuera el único inconveniente de ser así, seria simplemente ¡maravilloso! ¿No?

Detrás de su belleza, inteligencia, un carácter volátil se escondía una personalidad retorcida y enferma, alguien sin miedo a nada, capaz de cualquier atrocidad por conseguir y lograr lo que nunca nadie logro, alguien implacable, cruel y sanguinaria, quien mientras diseccionaba un cuerpo aún vivo y veía como este se retorcía de dolor, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa infame de oreja a oreja adornada su rostro "perversamente" "una diosa perversamente hermosa" incluso aunque sus experimentos fueran crueles e inhumanos…nadie la detenía, de todos modos todo aquel que moría en las garras de esta diosa no era más que escoria de la sociedad, presos, indígenas, personas a las cuales a nadie le importaba si morían o vivían, en fin mucho menos si su muerte traía algún beneficio al mundo, solo callaban, después de todo: "era en nombre de la ciencia". Esa era Gwen, la hermosa mujer que ves ahí no es más que un monstruo.

III

Preparamos las armas

Y reafirmamos nuestra lucha

¡Que inicie la guerra!

Hemos ya sido desterrados

Cerré los ojos y me di cuenta de que todo ya estaba destruido

Pensé que podía ser completamente mío

Más bien todo fue un engaño

Nos vamos para atrás

Ya evolucionamos

Creamos lo imposible

Con solo desearlo

Ahora con solo un suspiro todo vuelve a ser mío

Ya puedo ser libre

La guerra no ha acabado

Hasta que el último no haya sido exterminado

¡Bienvenido a la nueva era!

Ya evolucionamos

Creamos lo imposible con solo desearlo

Tenías miedo y te acurruque en mis brazos

La guerra no ha terminado

Aún tengo sed de venganza

Quiero ver mares…mares de sangre

Cuando loa libertad sea nuestra

He vivido enjaulado

Bienvenido a la nueva era

Donde nosotros moldeamos el mundo.

Levi una taza de Té, sentado en una silla el silencio danzaba a su alrededor, ningún molesto ruido. Por unos segundos olvido que tenía una excéntrica compañera, siguió bebiendo Te, hasta que al fin recordó: Efectivamente, un huésped indeseado ha invadido sus planicies. Se levantó de su silla furioso de que esa mujer osara despertarse tan tarde, tumbaría la puerta y la traería a rastras después de todo no estaba aquí de visita, tampoco era un invitado deseado pero tenía que andar a gachas entre la idea de tener que lidiar con ese invitado, subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo, mientras apretaba los dientes, su ceño fruncido. Furioso. Estaba realmente furioso. De una sola patada abrió la puerta la que soltó un crujido, no le importo si se quebrara…para su sorpresa lo que encontró era algo que no había imaginado, en primer lugar la habitación lucia impecable, en segundo lugar estaba decorada de un modo extraño y por último la mujer no estaba por ningún lado…alzo una ceja la escena que miraba no hizo más que varias preguntas bombardearan su mente ¡¿Dónde diablos esta la mujer?! Bajo las escaleras y busco por toda la casa pero no encontró rastro alguno de la mujer, no era como si estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la intrusa quien se hospedaba en su casa, quien invadió su privacidad y luego simplemente desapareció sin previo aviso "quizás salió y la devoraron los lobos" pensó. Salió de la cabaña en busca de la mujer, camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un extraño lugar donde no habían arboles solo un gran jardín que adornaba el piso y en medio se erguía una extraña bola blanca grade casi del tamaño de la cabaña, curioso por aquel singular objeto frente a el camino y golpeo lo que parecía una puerta, esta se abrió, hecho una mirada rápida al interior pero lo que encontró no era más que extraño si ya de por si la bola gigante era algo extraño lo que se hallaba en el interior lo aturdió por completo

-pasa- alguien hablo desde el interior pero no era la voz de una mujer, era la de un hombre pero su voz no sonaba extraña era un sonido peculiar, al adentrarse más en el interior escucho ruidos extraños provenientes de más adentro

-¡oie!- grito irritado –mujer ¿estás aquí?- camino al interior de la esfera y distinguió la silueta de la mujer parada frente a lo que parecía un laboratorio, no como los que normalmente el veía este tenía algo más…era diferente.

-tenemos un invitado- hablo la voz extraña que momentos antes le indico que pasara

-sargento Ackerman- se dirigió a él la mujer –sea usted bienvenido- sonrió

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto molesto

-oh ¿esto? Es un laboratorio improvisado ¿acaso no lo ve?- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro puso una mano en su cintura y miro algo seria

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-

-¿tenía que hacerlo?-

-si- chasqueo la lengua molesto la mujer realmente lo irritaba

-¿enserio?- miro a Levi con desprecio y luego su sonrisa arrogante regreso –no pensé que serias mi niñero, más bien que solo estaría bajo tus cuidados…- miro a Levi otra vez –no te lo tomes tan enserio soy una mujer madura-

-Tsk-

-en fin…- regreso a lo que estaba haciendo –si lo que te preguntas es ¿Qué es este lugar? Es mi laboratorio improvisado aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para mis investigaciones…así que si me buscas aquí estaré-

-¿estas con alguien más?-

-no, bueno…no con un humano-

-¿entonces con qué?-

-¿quieres conocerlo?- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro

-lo que sea- respondió Levi

-él es Arkady- señalo con su dedo índice a lo que parcia un monitor –es mi compañero- sonrió

-es solo un aparatejo tuyo- hablo Levi cansado

-¡oh! ¡Claro que no!- respondió fingiendo indignación –él puede entenderte- lo miro con su acostumbrada sonrisa –se llama Arkady- alzo su brazo señalando a Levi –¡A-R-K-A-D-Y!- deletreo –oie Arkady di algo-

-señora no estamos aquí para jugar- respondió el monitor

-¡vamos! Solo preséntate-

-soy Arkady Galimberti, uno de los muchos inventos de la señora, ella es mi ama- respondió la voz proveniente de aquel monitor. El rostro de Levi estaba asombrado al ver como la mujer extraña y aquel objeto interactuaba como si nada sucediera

-Arkady es un software de personalidad lo cree para no sentirme tan sola durante mis experimentos la mayoría de mis compañeros científicos se reúsan a colaborar conmigo dice que soy un monstruo- soltó una risilla –es un gran amigo- miro a Levi –quizás no entiendas que es un software de personalidad, tampoco es como si esperaba que entendieras, tu preguntaste-

-vaya realmente ustedes son anormales- dijo Levi

-no es así, nosotros hemos avanzado mas en lo que abarca la ciencia en especial gracias a mi el gobierno logro muchas cosas, como Arkady te dijo él es uno de mis mucho inventos al igual que los soldados de mi brigada son inventos míos-

-¿inventos tuyos?- pregunto Levi desconcertado –esos soldados son humanos-

-¡ja!- soltó con burla –lo eran- afirmo con arrogancia –pero eso lo explicare después, por ahora basta con que sepas que es este lugar y con conocer al mi amigo Arkady-

-señora- la llamo la voz. Aquella voz no estaba ahora en la pantalla del monitor, ahora hablaba por una pequeña esfera brillante que salía del centro del laboratorio –¿seguiremos con el experimento o seguirá su plática con el invitado?-

-Arkady, no comas ansias- respondió Gwen –por ahora seguiré hablando con el sargento Ackerman-

-no es más sano interactuar con humanos normales- dijo el hombre de baja estatura mirando de reojo la esfera brillante

-los humanos normalmente los uso para mis experimentos se diría que solo hablo con ellos cuando estoy haciendo investigaciones- miro al azabache como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo –quizás no lo entiendas, pero normalmente utilizo a los humanos para mis experimentos, como ya te dije Arkady es mi único amigo, bueno algo así…como ya te dije no espero que lo entiendas-

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Levi -¿y los miembros de los "Hoffnungs"? ¿Ellos son humanos?- pregunto Levi

-ya te dije no son humanos, bueno no del todo si eran humanos completamente pero ahora no, si fueran simples humanos no nos serian útiles- las palabras que salían de la boca de esa mujer provocaban un escalofrió en Levi casi miedo ¿usa humanos como ratas? ¿Para experimentos? eso significa que… ¿los Hoffnungs no son humanos? Pensó Levi.

-no te preocupes tus superiores ya lo saben- respondió la mujer –como ya te dije entraremos en detalles después, por ahora solo puedes saber de Arkady y de mi laboratorio- finalizo la mujer sonriendo.

XI

"Normalmente uno diría que soy una persona extraña o algo así en realdad no es algo que me importe eso podría decirlo sin ninguna preocupación aunque… de algún modo ellos están en lo cierto…soy un monstruo…incluso el me mira con desprecio incluso su mirada siendo fría he indiferente normalmente puedo ver cómo me mira con desprecio, puedo sentirlo y eso me provoca una risa, una enferma y retorcida risa quisiera salir, pero…algo en mi me dice que si el me odia esta en todo su derecho, no es como si quisiera que me entendiera, nadie lograría entenderme. Nadie. Es como si el cerebro de todos se bloqueara con solo saber mis experimentos algunos me miran horrorizados otros preocupados como si quisieran encerrarme en un laboratorio. Los entiendo. Es inevitable. Como el amanecer y el anochecer, ~son inevitables~ uno no puede ignorar pero ellos lo hacen asolo ignoran y eso para mí no importa. Nunca importo. Desde que era una niña…siempre fui considerada un genio, ~un niño prodigo~ decían, por un momento me sentía bien pero después me sentía miserable, mi familia vivía con todos los lujos que uno se imaginaba pero yo quería más estaba obsesionada con todo lo que hay en el exterior"

La mujer yacía sentada en un sofá pensativa…como si esperara que alguien viviera y la rescate, lucia su hermosa figura, con las piernas dobladas mirando a la nada

-señora- llamo Arkady –usted ha sido muy imprudente- la mujer sonrió, su sonrisa estaba retorcida

-lo sé- respondió tomando un sorbo a su vino –si guerras un humano me golpearías ¿verdad?-

-señora- llamo nuevamente

-¿Qué?- miro a la esfera que alumbraba la habitación

-usted no es un monstruo- hablo Arkady

-si hablas así pareces un humano- rio. Así está bien, pensó -oie Arkady- llamo a su compañero inhumano

-¿sí?-

-a veces te veo como un amigo otras como un software de personalidad- soltó una risilla

-espero que todo salga como lo han planeado-

La luz se apagó y un silencio invadió todo.

**Espero que le haya gustado :3! Gracias por leer!**


	8. Una mujer extraña (parte 2)

**Aquí está el nuevo cap disfrútenlo :3**

Una mujer extraña (parte 2)

I

"era como si varias ballenas volaran sobre mi cabeza"

"Totalmente anormal"

-Estaba moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado casi mirando a la nada o algo así…más cercano, lejos de todo y a la vez perdido entre millones de personas, fue un largo viaje

6 meses

Para ser exactos…

O más bien un intento de contar el tiempo que estuvimos vagando por la nada algo así…"no lo pensé mucho después de todo desde el fondo de mi corazón desee que todo saliera como lo planeado. Claro si tuviera uno. Pero no, no lo tengo y eso así inevitable, muchas cosas, incluso habiendo tantas caras extrañas a lo largo de mi vida ninguno de ellos llego a importarme si termine siendo una de las científicas más importantes para la humanidad no fue por que quise serlo más bien…termine siéndolo –era inevitable- si bien las cosas se arrojaron al destino así y yo culmine retorciéndome ante lo basto y grande que eran las posibilidades que me ofrecían o vaya me daban todo lo que necesitaba para ser quien era realmente aunque…ni yo misma sabía quién era realmente ¿entienden? Dudo mucho que entiendan más bien de algún modo soy idéntica a Roswell aunque…claro no soy tan así…ya saben cómo el.

Anormal

Al final del día todo termino siendo totalmente anormal, -Ni siquiera tiene lo tiene. Así he vivido. Toda mi vida.-

II

La extraña mujer no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día, ya habían pasado dos semanas y ambos lograron sobrevivir a las extrañas manías de cada uno aunque la gran parte del día la mujer estaba fuera de casa, encerrada en la extraña capsula y platicando horas y horas con su extraño compañero Arkady (software de personalidad).A Levi no le importaba, en realidad le daba igual. Sin embargo, durante los tres meses que habían pasado los llamados "Hoffnungs" demostraron que podían ayudarlos a liberar a la humanidad, incluso otra brigada había llegado con más soldados y otros miembro extraños. Gwen le dijo que durante "El día X" enviaron grandes barcos a rescatar a los pocos sobrevivientes de diversos países es por ello que hay gran variedad de razas combinadas con ellos, era una gran variedad de rasgos, colores de piel y colores de cabello, incluso una gran variedad de idiomas a las que la mujer del parche llamaba lenguas, aunque con tristeza menciono que la gran mayoría de las lenguas que existieron ya no eran habladas y ahora eran consideradas lenguas muertas, la mujer hablaba una gran variedad de ella expresándose con gran fluidez y con distintos acentos, después de todo la mujer era un genio.

-y si miras detalladamente veras lo maravilloso que es- dijo una mujer de largo cabello dorado y ojos miel, hablaba con un joven castaño de grandes ojos verdes mientras otro joven rubio la miraba maravillado y en silencio, mirando a lo distante estaba una chica de largo cabello negro y piel pálida

-¡oh!- fue lo único que logro articular el rubio –eso es magnífico- dijo sonriente

-¡sí!- grito Eren entusiasmado –ustedes nos han ayudado mucho

-no se preocupen es lo único que podemos hacer después de todo somos aliados- respondió sonriente la mujer mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y daba una larga calada

*coff, coff* tosió Eren al respirar el humo del cigarro por su lado Armin opto por alejarse, la mujer rubia fumaba mucho, casi como una loca.

Levi miraba desde lo lejos esa escena.

-¡Hey! ¡Enanin!- canturreo una mujer castaña

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesto

-¡vamos sonríe!- reprocho la mujer de lentes

-Tsk-

-pareces amargado o espera ¡eres un amargado!- al decir las últimas palabras soltó una gran carcajada burlándose de su compañero, el azabache solo se alejo en silencio

-¡y diseccionaremos titanes!- escucho una voz gritar eso

-Tsk- chasqueo la lengua

-¡oh! Querido Arkady, podemos liberar a estos pobres humanos de esta jaula y nos divertiremos en el trascurso. Rio, casi enfermamente –podemos hacerlo el proyecto "Hoffnungs" ha sido un éxito-

-¿Hoffnungs?- pregunto Levi

-¿oh?- soltó una risilla –nos has escuchado ¡Hey! Arkady, Levi no escucho, dime… ¿es o no sensato decirle?-

-Señora, de todos modos él se enterara no considero algo malo informarle sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrirán en el transcurso de las próximas semanas- respondió el software

-mmm- medito un poco la mujer de parche –tienes razón de todos modos es inevitable que se entere- Levi solo escuchaba la plática como si fuera lo más normal ver a una mujer hablar con total naturalidad con una bola blanca, la mujer se giró hasta quedar frente al azabache –Levi- dijo casi risueña –te contare algo que muy pronto todos sabrán, por alguna razón me agradas incluso podría decir que eres mi gran amigo ¡el sargento Levi Ackerman!- grito eufórica –ja ja ja ja ja- tomo asiento en un sillón rojo que adornaba la gran sala, dio unas palmadas al lugar de alado indicándole a él de cabello negro que se sentara, el opto por sentarse en el sillón de alado y miro con curiosidad a la mujer

-bien, habla-

Una sonrisa casi maniática se dibujó en sus labios.

II

Desarrollo y expectativas

«Dejaras tu humanidad para ser el alma de tu Hoffnungs»

Detrás de todo ahí estaba

Yo distante

Sin nada

¿Traerás respuestas?

Quizás…mañana seguiremos en pie

No lo se

Algo falta

¿Tu?

Tengo en claro mis objetivos

También lo se

Muy bien

No quiero dejar nada

Sin decir ninguna palabra

Surque atra vez de un abismo

TITANES-

Los titanes de carne y hueso son aquellos monstruos que han encerrado a la humanidad en su propia desdicha nos arrancaron todo y ahí yacíamos tan vacíos, sin nada más que absurdas esperanzas, nosotros lo sufrimos nos arrancaron todo lo amado, ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de gritar…aunque de todos modos nuestros gritos no serían audibles a través de los rugidos de las bestias y nuestra existencia se reducía a naturaleza muerta. Todo inicio tan rápido de un momento a otro ellos llegaron y vaciaron todo lo nuestro, no pudimos resistirnos, ya nos habían plagado, incluso exterminados, seguimos luchando algo nos arrastra a seguir de pie, a seguir de frente, nunca inclinados…manchados de sangre, todos nos regocija con la esperanza destrozada, lucharemos hacia lo inevitable, esa guerra naciente por ver quien terminaría irguiéndose ante todos levantando sus armas y que las cosas sigan su curso su inevitable y destrozado curso. Aun, después de muchas desgracias manteníamos la esperanza, ganamos, le ganamos a los monstruos que ya antes nos destruyeron.

Tuvimos que escondernos todo este tiempo, muchos murieron, pero su muerte no fue en vano, esa sangre derramada no fue en vano, todos nos apoyamos mutuamente y juramos ser libres y liberas a todo aquel que era encerrado por la existencia de estos monstruos, no nos rendiríamos tan fácilmente de ser necesario moriríamos sin siquiera titubear, moriríamos por una causa pura por el hecho de desear tan intensamente esa libertad que nos fue arrebatada y que por derecho de nacimiento nos pertenece logramos vencerlos después de muchos errores logramos vencerlos, fue así como nos recluimos en un solo lugar un gran continente completamente aislado de todos "América" fue nuestra salvación ahí vivimos por muchos años y fue ahí donde nacieron « De acero »

Una mujer enigmática-

«Mi vida no fue fácil, nunca lo fue, era conocido como un matón y ladrón que vivía en las regiones más pobres y aisladas de las murallas, en fin termine aquí…por alguna razón »

«La creación de ellos no fue fácil, tuvieron que pasar décadas para que el proyecto fuera un éxito. Creados por nosotros, bautizados como los "Hoffnungs" ellos fueron evolucionando hasta llegar a lo que son ahora ¡titanes de acero! No fue fácil lograr lo que creamos incluso con la tecnología que los humanos desarrollamos aun era necesario el uso de humanos para el manejo de los "Hoffnungs" tuvimos varios fracasos aun asi no nos dimos por vencidos

Nunca nos verían inclinarnos ante nadie

Aun teniendo que morir, lucharemos incansablemente por la libertad arrebatada, la recuperaremos, seremos libres, libres como las aves. Los Hoffnungs aun siendo perfectos eran defectuosos nuestra más grande ambición era hacerlos más feroces, temibles, más que un titán real y así fue como nació el control menta»

La cara de Levi era monótona

-¿y qué?- pregunto aburrido

-no interrumpas. Reprocho la mujer

«pasaron muchos años más para lograr crear esta maravilla de la ingeniería: El control mental "perderás toda tu humanidad a cambio de la gloria tan anhelada" para poder crear lo indestructible tenemos que crear monstruos capaz de partir a la mitad a un titán de un solo zarpazo, fue así como nació lo que llamamos "control mental" no es solo un nombre, es el concepto en lo que se transformaran los hombres "ellos renunciaran a su humanidad para ser el alma de los Hoffnungs ¿en que consiste eso? Fácil el soldado que se transformara en el piloto tendrá que pasar por un largo entrenamiento con la finalidad de lograr ser digno de su Hoffnung, el entrenamiento y todo solo será el principio, lo que realmente necesitamos es un cuerpo, cuando dije que dejarían de ser humanos, era algo literal, ellos ya no serán humanos, al menos no del todo, ahora todo será distinto para ellos, un chip será insertado en su columna vertebral, cerca de la nuca, , el chip enviara ondas electromagnéticas al cerebro, con ellos el piloto podrá enviar ondas electromagnéticas al Hoffnung con el cual estará conectado, de tal forma que el piloto controlara del todo al titán de acero, eso fue solo el principio, las cosas mejoraron cuando Josh Fossati y Alissa; dos jóvenes científico pródigos diseñaron el traje de segunda piel»

Levi solo escuchaba atentamente a la mujer quien habla como si eso fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo…en realidad lo era

«Al crearse los Hoffnungs no eran del todos seguros, el control mental no logro ser resistido por todo los soldados, vaya que fue lamentable, los soldados que participaron en el proyecto no resistieron del todo incluso algunos de ellos llegaron a morir, eso detuvo el proyecto Hoffnungs por unos años, un largo periodo…incluso se llegó a pensar en cancelarlo hasta que en la universidad del centro científico de desarrollo de tecnología militar UCCDTM, fue ahí donde dos científicos prodigiosos trabajaron para crear el traje de segunda piel. »

Traje de segunda piel

Envolviéndose en una armadura bajo la bestia que ahora es

El alma yace en tu mente

Vencerás todo y a todo para morir en dicha

«El traje de segunda piel está conectado al chip que yace insertado en la nuca del soldado es así como el traje diseñado especialmente para que los pilotos tengan completo control sobre el Hoffnungs, es así como se obtuvo completo y total ¡absoluto! Control, gracias al chip insertado en los participantes del proyecto y así todas las ordenes cerebrales serian enviadas como ondas electromagnéticas leídas por el chip transmitidas atrevez del traje he interpretados por el titán al mismo tiempo que este acatas las órdenes del piloto y los movimientos de este, de ahí el lema "Los Hoffnungs son en cuerpo, los pilotos el alma" todo era perfecto, nuestro anhelos ya eran reales aun asi nuestra ambición era más grande, el traje de segunda piel en el yacía un gran potencial y aquel potencial seria explotado al máximo de ahí la invención de la evolución del traje este dejaría de ser eso solo un "traje" ahora se transformaría en un arma para el soldado, una arma que lograría liberar a la humanidad»

La mujer cruzo las piernas y le dirigió una mirada picara a Levi el cual solo chasqueo la lengua molesto

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto

-no, aún hay mas- respondió tranquila –no comas ansias-

El traje de armadura

"Como el antiguo caballero que se esconde en su armadura

blande su espada y se protege con su escudo"

Evolución, diseño y perfección del traje de segunda piel

Este sería perfeccionado hasta lograr ser un arma, dejaría de ser solo un traje, este podría transformarse en algo lo más semejante a una armadura ceñida al cuerpo con la cual el piloto podría luchar fuera de su Hoffnungs. Fue así como se logró la perfección»

-ahora si es todo- dijo la mujer sonriente

-ya veo- dijo Levi –su tecnología a avanzado bastante-

-y no solo nos beneficiara a nosotros sino también a ustedes-

II

Miraba el brillo de las estrellas, fumaba y fumaba ya llevaba varios cigarrillo

-Alissa- la llamo una voz

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien la hablaba

-Josh se ha quedado dormido en el escritorio-

-Tsk- chasqueo –Eren- ladeo su cabeza –puedes llevártelo a rastras, no estoy de ánimos para lidiar con el-

-pero, pero…yo no sé si pueda solo- balbuceo el chico

-pide ayuda de tu amigo, el rubio bajito que es un genio, podría ayudarte- dio una larga calada a su cigarro y soltó el humo lentamente

-ya ha pasado más de un año, finge estar reparada- murmuro la mujer

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico

-no, no es nada- sentencio

¿Qué paso con tu ojo izquierdo?

"Incluso detrás de todos yace una mascara

Esas impenetrables en las que escondemos quienes somos"

UN AÑO Y TRES MESES ANTES

Todo lucia como un día normal, en un mundo claro diferente al que donde se desarrolla esta historia, un lugar donde la tecnología estaba lo suficientemente avanzada y de algún modo eso no impedía nada. Se respiraba la paz incierta. Realmente falsa. El desarrollo de los Hoffnungs ya era todo un éxito, más el llamado "traje de segunda piel" empezaba a hacerlo todo maravilloso. Los científico habían iniciado experimentos con titanes, insertando el gen mutante en el ADN de un huésped quien desempeñara un papel de rata de laboratorio, en el experimento parecía ser un éxito, incluso el avance de poder domar un titán, adiestrarlo como si fuera un perro y este sirviera a su amo. Era algo sorprendente, algo inigualable.

Gwen una científica prodigiosa quien junto a su prometido empleaban todo su talento en el propósito del armamento militar. Una mujer de gran talento y belleza, ella era todo eso en un solo embace. Maravillosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella era el mentor de Josh y Alissa, quienes al principio solo eran sus asistentes unos jóvenes que soñaban con llevar a la perfección a los Hoffnungs. Por otra parte Gwen tenía variados intereses uno de ellos al final le saldría muy caro. Eso fue lo que inicio una venganza, todo lo amado le fue arrebatado ¿había algo de sentido en eso? Y si lo había ¿Cuál era?

Los experimentos con titanes y humanos eran cada vez más frecuentes, se veía más bien como algo parte de la vida cotidiana, incluso se tenía fe en que algo se consiga de esto. Pero… ¿Qué se conseguiría? Debido a su agenda apretada Gwen se la pasaba de lado a lado, no tenía tiempo para nada ya que en unos años un nuevo proyecto de exploración mundial seria llevado a cabo y ella serias uno de los participantes, el gobierno exigía mejoras a todo lo ya perfecto. Los titanes de acero eran lo más avanzado en tecnología en ese entonces, aun así se mejoraba y se mejoraba. La ambición lo era todo. Fue así como un nuevo proyecto nació, el desarrollo del gen titán en humanos para así crear súper soldados y obtener el poder de controlarlos. Se inició la experimentación en un grupo reducido de titanes el cual su gen era modificado de tal modo que al ser implantado en el mapa genético de los humanos este podía ser utilizado para fines militares. El experimento funciono, fue un gran avance para la humanidad en su lucha contra los titanes, eso hasta que todo un día cambio y aquel experimento creo el caos total.

Gwen amaba la ciencia, la ciencia era su dios, un dios implacable que podía ser manipulado y sometido a la voluntad humana, fue ahí cuando se atrevió a hacer lo que ningún humano se atrevería hacer, engendrar un embrión titán con un humano. Junto con su compañero y prometido Elric fecundaron un ovulo de una mujer humana he insertaron en su mapa genético el ADN titán para que este sea traspasado al embrión creado por los científicos, ese embrión seria gestado en un útero artificial, luego de varios intentos fallidos para que el embrión viviera, ese experimento logro ser exitoso y el primer titán adiestrado como un perro nació, muchos más serian creados y así empezar un ejército de súper soldados, a menos eso se esperaba, la situación se tornó distinta. Fallo.

**Tarde mucho en subir este cap :S espero que les guste dejen sus reviews 3 3 3**


	9. Una mujer extraña (parte 3)

UNA MUJER EXTRAÑA

PARTE III

«Si pudieras detener el tiempo ¿lo harías?

Si pudieras cambiar las cosas ¿las cambiarias?

Y si…tuvieras un deseo, solo uno ¿Qué pedirías »

No somos perfectos, nunca lo fuimos la sola idea de ambicionar la perfección es estúpida pero más allá de lo que hemos deseado quizás lo perfecto si exista.

-Levi, todos tenemos un pasado, tú tienes uno, yo tengo uno-

Flash back

Fallo. El experimento fallo.

El titán creado y modificado genéticamente parecía a ver sido un gran logro para la humanidad ahora con la creación de los Hoffnungs y la manipulación de los titanes podrían ir a Europa y encontrar las ciudades amuralladas. Eso era todo lo que pedía. Ese deseo era demasiado.

El titán resultante se limitaba ahora a ser una rata de laboratorio, un juguete experimental de los científicos del UCCDTM el cual si tenía el éxito esperado sería prácticamente empaquetado y vendido como una mascota a los humanos.

Pero… ¿y tú ojo?

[8 meses antes del primer contacto con los sobrevivientes de las murallas.]

Se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio, era grande y perfectamente iluminado en él se encontraba un grupo de no más de 20 personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una cupula de vidrio donde se hallaba un titán de 17 metros conectado a varios cables de diferentes colores, fuera de ahí solo miraban asombrados los científicos su experimento el cual parecía a ver funcionado. El titán lograba entender y comunicarse con los humanos mediante señas y monosílabos, entendía órdenes y articulaba una que otra palabra. Simplemente maravilloso. Algo nunca imaginado tomaba forma en un laboratorio, un titán hablando y entendiendo a los humanos algo nunca antes visto.

Todos miraban expectantes

-siéntate- ordeno una mujer de cabello negro con una bata blanca que no lograba esconder sus grandes pechos –ahora di "Hola"- el titán acataba todas las ordenes recibidas como un perro adiestrado –ven, acércate- solicito la mujer –no es agresivo- dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de personas que miraban la escena con desconfianza

-Dr. Galimberti ¿Cómo sabe que el titán nunca perderá el control y la atacara?- pregunto un hombre ya algo viejo mientras acomodaba sus lentes

«Eso no puedo asegurarlo » pensó la mujer para sí misma

-el titán no ha mostrado signos de agresividad desde su creación- respondió un hombre alto y rubio que yacía parado a lado de la mujer

-no tienen que temer el titán es obediente y ha demostrado una gran inteligencia-

-como un perro- afirmo el rubio

Fue después de esas palabras que ocurrió lo tan temido. El titán perdió el control, de un solo golpe destrozo la cúpula que lo mantenía al margen, todos entraron en pánico.

Lo inimaginable.

-¡Hey! ¡detente!- grito el hombre rubio desesperado en ese instante el titán lo tomo en sus manos con tanta fuerza que solo se escuchó el crujir de los huesos rotos, un grito desgarrador, la última imagen que paso por los ojos de la azabache fue su esposo siendo devorado por el experimento devoro.

Antes de caer inconsciente y frente a los gritos desesperados y el estruendo de los disparos una parte de la cúpula cayó sobre ella sin poder detenerlo un cristal perforo su ojo izquierdo, con horror saco el vidrio empapado del líquido carmesí que salía a chorros de ella

Sombras

Penumbras

Sangre

Quedo inconsciente.

Fin del flash back

Despertó desesperada, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo empapado de sudor

-un sueño- murmuro –solo un sueño – poso su mano es su cabeza, deslizo sus dedos por esta hasta llegar al parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo. Se levantó con total pesadez y camino hasta el baño abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta el espejo, quito el parche y lo que vio fue una cuenca vacía y una cicatriz que atravesaba desde su ceja izquierda hasta parte de la oreja, miro su imagen frente al espejo sin inmutarse, coloco de nuevo el parche y salió del baño

-escuche unos gritos- apoyándose en el marco de la puerta estaba parado un hombre azabache con su típico rostro inexpresivo

-nada- respondió la mujer

-un mal sueño- dijo el hombre casi como una pregunta -los malos sueños ocurren cuando algo terrible te persigue, como el pasado…-

La pelinegra levanto la vista y miro al sujeto quien la miraba inexpresivo, fue cuando una mirada de asombro se asomó en el rostro del hombre que se dio cuenta de que el parche se había caído, ahora estaba a la vista y vulnerable ante ese sujeto

-vaya- fue lo único que dijo –el parche no era un adorno-

-vete- murmuro -¡lárgate!- grito furiosa

La puerta se cerró en un golpe seco y solo quedo ella llorando.

Bajo las escaleras y se topó con el sentado en el sofá tomando te

-Llegue sola hasta este lugar y pretendí jamás desmoronarme, no eran más que mentiras, al final termine por acabar rota y aprendí de mis errores que la perfección no es más que una idea estúpida de los humanos, sin embargo esta llama arde y me quema quiero liberarlos pero mis intentos han sido en vano, solo por una vez quiero alcanzar la perfección incluso rozarla pero ella se aleja cada vez que estoy por atraparla, desaparece y se va, tienen esperanza incluso cuando la esperanza es inútil siendo ya casi extintos, tu luchas, ¿Por qué luchas? Tus intentos son inútiles-

-por que vale la pena- fue lo único que respondió

-no te entiendo, creo que jamás llegare a entenderte dices luchar por algo y quizás tengas un corazón pero tu rostro luce siempre tan inexpresivo que me enferma-

-tu buscas algo…te has mantenido firme. Por qué lo perdiste a él y el…es irremplazable-

-los muertos no regresan…y nosotros los vivos tenemos que buscar una razón para seguir incluso ante un mundo roto, incluso cuando ya nada valía la pena tu creíste en el…el idiota de los ojos verdes ¿crees que él puede salvarlos? Es solo un niño…demuéstrame que eres humano sin romperte…- abrió la puerta y miro de reojo a Levi quien seguía bebiendo su te –no…lo entiendo-

II

No hay marcha atrás

He deseado mucho y ya estoy cansada de fracasar

Si tú vinieras a arreglar mis desastres

Tú eres mi hogar, mi preciado hogar

Recogiste mis restos y me armaste

¿Qué pretendías?

Yo no tengo motivos,

He vivido siendo egoísta pero sola

Intentando y fallando

Una vez más el futuro luce tan lejano

Pero esta vez pretendo alcanzarlo

Desastre tras desastre ¿pretendes arreglarlos?

¿Mi hogar está lejos o lo he encontrado?

Serás mi nuevo compañero

Vendrás abrazarme cuando este sola

No puedo verte

Jamás podre verte

Fui demasiado egoísta pretendiendo ser dios

Llegaste y lo derrumbaste, esas murallas

Destrozaste las cadenas

Solo me miraste como siempre sin emoción alguna

Mi hogar está lejos ¿o crearemos uno nuevo?

Recogiste cada uno de mis pedazos y me armaste.

No hay camino

El destino está cerca

Lo lejano de nuevo

He deseado

No he conseguido nada de nada

Desastre tras desastre estaba rota y me reparaste

Perdí el rumbo y me volví un extraño

Monstruo que crea monstruos

Vengo de aquí me voy a viajar de nuevo

Esta soledad me a sofocado lo vi alejarse y a el llegar

Puedo sentirme una vez más

Esta cicatriz no desparecerá

¿Has llegado para quedarte? ¿No me abandonaras?

Creí que podía hallarla pero ella vino a mí

Tan elegante y agraciada

¿Me pregunto si vino para quedarse? ¿O también se ira?

Perdí mi hogar pero creare uno nuevo y te quiero llevar

Se mi familia,

Se mi amigo

Querido mío

He venido para quedarme

Este es mi hogar.

Entro a lo que ahora llamaba hogar una casa grande y espaciosa la sala que le correspondía la compartía con una peculiar mujer pero ella nunca estaba y de pronto dejo de importar, el tiempo que pasaba y los días que su compañía se hacía diaria pronto se convirtió parte de el.

Métodos rastreros.

Por alguna razón logro sobrevivir luego de a ver sido declarado muerto, nadie lo corroboro y su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba junto con su brazo, inutilizado por completo algo en el le dijo que siguiera adelante como puedo se arrastró de entre los cadáveres, la peste y la putrefacción dejaron de ser importante entre la furia y lágrimas logro llegar a un lugar donde alguien curo sus heridas, lo cuido y lo alimento, pero fue momento de partir…

Marco vs Gwen

El regreso de un fantasma

III

Su cabello se movía con el viento ya estaba largo se preguntó que estaría haciendo en estos momentos quienes un día fueron sus compañeros, ¿estarán todos vivos? ¿O todos muertos?

¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Sus heridas estaban curadas y solo estaban esas horrendas cicatrices, conforme paso el tiempo logro acostumbrarse a su nueva vida con un cuerpo casi inutilizado era difícil ser algo así que se la pasaba como un vagabundo pidiendo limosna…hasta que la conoció

-la mayoría de los sujetos puestos a prueba han perecido en el transcurso del experimento, ninguno a logrado sobrevivir- informo una joven de cabello rojizo casi rubio

-es lamentable- respondió con un suspiro una mujer con un parche en el ojo izquierdo

-ya sea por infecciones, hemorragias internas o durante las operaciones la gran mayoría han muerto-

-como sea- cerró los ojos la mujer mayor

-¿no deberíamos dejar el experimento?- preguntó la pelirrojiza

-Elsa…-acaricio con dulzura la cabeza de la joven –solo han muerto 23 sujetos…aun no estoy satisfecha- una sonrisa perversa y divertida engalano el rostro de la azabache, la chica no hizo nada más que quedarse parada y sentir la mano de la sádica mujer acariciar su cabeza

-Doctora-

-sí, Elsa-

-no creo que esto funcione-

-el experimento de hibridación humana no funcionara ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto confundida

-el único sujeto en el cual el dispositivo funciono fue el sujeto879 pero este se suicidó- la rojiza solo desvió la mirada

-ya veo- la mujer miro al resto de los sujetos que eran puestos a prueba día a día en su laboratorio –entonces solo necesitamos a alguien con voluntad, eso es todo-

Los días pasaron desde la llegada de los Hoffnungs y el caos se hizo presente pero al paso de los días este ceso, aun así se mantenían expectantes, desconfiados y dispuestos al combate.

-quiero un paseo por las zonas rurales- exigió la mujer de la nada

-no soy un guía- refuño el azabache –ve tu sola-

-bien, como sea- giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y saliendo de la habitación –Alissa- llamo

-si- respondió la rubia

-acompáñame a dar un paseo- solicito la mujer sonriente

-¿un paseo?-

-si, como escuchaste un paseo- giro nuevamente sobre sus talones y su larga falda dejo ver parte de su pierna derecha –por cierto ¿dónde está Rene?-

-ella ha estado explorando por su cuenta como le pediste hace unas semanas, parece que la investigación esta siendo un éxito y el chico titán será puesto a tu disposición en unos días-

-¡maravilloso!- exclamo melodramática –de acuerdo al plan-

-¿para qué quiere salir de aquí?-

-Bueno, Alissa quiero ir a las zonas rurales en busca de nuevos sujetos de prueba- respondió despreocupada

-entiendo-

-como sabrás estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto-

-si estoy enterada- dijo la rubia

-pero todos mis experimentos han fallado- dramatizo lastimosamente la pelinegra la rubia solo la miro de reojo sin tomarle importancia a su escena

-supongo que en la zonas rurales podemos encontrar algo-

-por supuesto-

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa rumbo a las zonas rurales,

-ahí será más fácil conseguir algo con que trabajar- dijo emocionada la pelinegra, su emoción era obvia, sádica y cruel torturar a gente inocente era parte de su día a día

-¡mira! ¡Mira!- grito emocionada la mujer del parche –llevémonos estos- hablo refiriéndose a un grupo de indigentes que yacían tirados en el frio piso

-como guste Doctora- asintió la rubia –Jefferson llévense a estos- grito la de ojos verde dirigiéndose a un hombre alto fornido -¿con ese bastara?-

-por hoy si- respondió con su típica sonrisa

¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me he mantenido bajo este rio carmesí

Mis manos están sucias

…inevitable…

Como la noche y el día

He sido egoísta

Me escondo bajo el silencio

Esperando tu llegada

Mire desde abajo mis manos pálidas teñidas de carmesí

Déjame abrazarte, tenerte y destrozarte

Mi amor por ti es tan egoísta

Enfermo

Ya nada puede ser peor

III

Alissa

Una joven prodigiosa alumna de Gwen Galimberti.

Me conocía a mí misma, estaba en esa habitación, fumaba y fumaba realmente estaba estresada, sin embargo Josh trabajo toda la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada que Rene y Gwen tuvieron que arrastrarlo hasta su dormitorio mientras el pataleaba como un niño. Patético.

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro signo de su derrota. Los ruidos me despertaron y ya no logre volver a dormir es por eso que estoy fumando como una loca, mis ojos estaban resecos y mis parpados pesados y lo peor de la situación es que ni siquiera Roswell tiene idea a lo que nos enfrentamos, Gwen está encerrada haciendo experimentos, luego de la demostración de los Hoffnungs los soldados quedaron bastante sorprendido, Roswell hablo horas y horas con el comandante a cargo, el que un día fue el comandante Smith ya no es de utilidad después de que ha perdido el brazo izquierdo, el habla y habla sobre la liberación de la humanidad y yo solo lo escucho ambos son molestos, ambos tienen los mismos ideales, Roswell parece bastante feliz con los avances de Gwen con lo referente a los Hoffnungs, todos ya parecen haberse adaptado a la situación actual y yo…bueno yo estoy fumando, Gwen quien tiene continuas discusiones con su compañero el sargento Levi me sorprende que no lo haya diseccionado, por otro lado esta Josh quien luce de lo más feliz con su compañera Hanji Zoe entre lo que cabe queda Rene pero en ella no es de extrañarse esa chica es del tipo de personas que jamás perdería la compostura, siempre obediente y leal a Roswell y Gwen pero sobre todo a su querido hermano mayor, sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a su compañero el chico tiran quien de cierto modo la ve como un mueble más, Elsa luce tan despreocupada como siempre feliz y sonriente, quienes parecen acompañarme son Duncan y Emilia pero de ese par no es de extrañarse- Alissa

En una habitación amplia estaba sentaba en un gran sillón de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes casi miel, lucia bastante aburrida y fumaba sin parar mientras unas oscuras ojeras surcaban alrededor de sus ojos no había dormido en días debido a la creciente locura de Gwen, su deseo de sangre de experimentar con todo lo vivo y en un par de días ya había logrado matar a un gran número de titanes pero no estaba satisfecha.

El albino y la mujer de parche parecían insatisfechos como si desearan a cada instante un baño de sangre, la pelinegra hizo una junta y hablo sobre un nuevo experimento con ácido altamente corrosivo que sería utilizado para evitar la regeneración de los titanes, este seria usado como una bomba que explotaría en el interior del titán lo cual lograría que la legión de reconocimiento ganara algo de tiempo y lograra llegar con más facilidad a la nuca y matar al titán, eso sí, claro, Duncan o Emilia no lo destrozaban primero (que era lo más seguro) a ambos bandos se les había facilitado todo.


	10. Legiones

LEGIONES

Los Hoffnungs eran más que solo un grupo de soldados y científicos, entre ellos estaban las mentes más brillantes del mundo, los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad junto con si tecnología avanzada, ellos estaban más allá de lo que cualquier habitante de las murallas se hubiera imaginado, los Hoffnungs eran personas distintas, sin religión, una moral completamente distinta, su ética era casi retorcida "el fin justifica los medios" esa era una frase que ellos usaban bastante a menudo, no importaba los métodos utilizados, no importaba qué clase de elementos crueles usaran si conseguían lo que querían, la sangre derramada, las vidas perdidas eran lo último que tomaban en cuenta, eso era algo que ni siquiera pasaba por sus mentes, ellos eran totalmente distintos.

Confrontación

Levi vs Gwen

Los dos más grandes de la humanidad se enfrentan

¿Quién ganara?

Yacía parada aburrida mirando como corrían frente a ella un grupo de personas

-50 vueltas más- dijo estoica

-¡50 vueltas mas!- grito la pelirrojisa obedeciendo las ordenes de su superior -¿no crees que te excedes?- pregunto la de cabellos anaranjados, rojos y rubios

-no- respondió en seco

-son solo humanos a este paso morirán de cansancio he inanición-

-¿sabes en que consiste este experimento?- pregunto la azabache a la joven quien la miro confusa

-probar la resistencia humana- respondió casi como una pregunta

-exacto, si viven o mueren no será más que parte del experimento, así que no importa-

-pero…-

-son solo sujetos de experimentación, básicamente ratas de laboratorios- una mueca similar aúna sonrisa delineo los labios de la pelinegra

-pero…doctora- bajo la mirada la peli rojiza

-¿te preocupan?- pregunto la mujer

-si fueran soldados no me importaría tanto pero son solo gente común, sin habilidades y preparación de un soldado-

-que no te afecte Elsa- ladeo la cabeza la mujer algo molesta –los sujetos puestos a prueba son solo eso, sujetos a los que utilizamos para nuestros experimentos, como ya te dije este experimento consiste en probar la resistencia en los humanos si ellos viven o mueren será justificado como el fin del experimento así que no importa- la pelirrojiza sintió como si le golpeaban el estómago las palabras de la mujer eran crueles

-Pero…- quería decir algo –deténgase- farfullo

-¿Qué?- pregunto la del parche

-¡deténgase!- la joven tomo del brazo a la mujer mayor en un intento de detener el sufrimiento ajeno

-¡Elsa!- grito la mujer del parche -¡maldición!- reprocho la de ojos azules

-yo…yo lo lamento Doctora- la joven se detuvo y miro con profunda tristeza a la pelinegra –detenga el experimento- rogo en un último intento

-eres un fastidio- dijo la de cabello corto molesta, giro sobre sus talones ignorando a la peli naranja y camino en dirección opuesta a esta -¡Hey! ¡Arkady!- llamo a su compañero

-sí, señora- respondió la voz

-llama a Alissa- saco de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato el cual tomo en sus manos y apretó un botón al tiempo que las personas que corrían cayeron inconscientes no sin antes dar un horrendo grito de agonía –fin del experimento-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos la mujer la reconoció miro de reojo al sujeto que se acercaba furioso, bufo molesta

-nada- respondió aburrida –solo estaba experimentando, Levi se sorprendió al ver unos 20 cuerpos tirados en el piso

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el azabache

-ya te dije que nada- respondió entre fastidio la mujer "que molestia" pensó –solo estaba haciendo un experimento de resistencia humana y termino así-

-¿así? ¿Con más de una docena de muertos?-

-no están muertos…solo están dormidos, un amo no mata a sus mascotas- suficiente Levi ya estaba harto de como la mujer torturaba física y psicológicamente a gente inocente

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua molesto –deja ya eso-

-no, no lo hare, tengo permiso del gobierno para experimentar con ellos básicamente ahora son de mi propiedad- dijo algo burlona

-no me jodas- gruño molesto el azabache

-no te jodo- se burló la ojiazul, ella miro de reojo al sargento quien estaba claramente molesto –si te trauma entonces vete, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus lloriqueos-

-tu…-

-yo ¿Qué?-

-eres una maldita ramera enferma-

-¿Qué sucede contigo imbécil?- grito la mujer

-no puedes hacer esto-

-ellos son mis experimentos ¡ni siquiera nombres tienen!-

-no eres nadie para jugar con la vida de los demás, no puedes matar a la gente por tu propio gusto- dijo el de baja estatura

-yo no mato por placer, lo hago en nombre de la ciencia- gruño con fastidio –te dan lastima estos pobre miserables porque son lo que tu un día fuiste- sonrió la mujer

-¡Hey Gwen!- grito una voz a lo lejos,

-Roswell- la mujer miro como un joven completamente vestido de blanco se acercaba corriendo hacia ella junto con una rubia que fumaba y otro joven de lentes que caminaba sonriente

-¡Gwen!- grito el albino, se acercó hasta quedar a unos metros de la azabache, Levi solo los miro desde lo lejos manteniéndose al margen –Arkady me dijo que estabas en un nuevo experimento de resistencia humana- sonrió el de ojos rojos "para ser alguien de alto rango actúa como un idiota" pensó Levi

-hace un momento discutí con Elsa- dijo la mujer con molestia

-¡oh! Ya sabes cómo es ella, una mujer sensible y honesta, si te es molesto podrías elegir a otro ayudante-

-no es eso, más bien lo que me molesta es cierto idiota que está ahí parado- miro de reojo al azabache

-¿Quién?- pregunto confundido el albino

-el- señalo a Levi

-¡ah! El…- rio –Cabo Levi- lo saludo –parece ser que tiene bastantes diferencias con mi compañera, pero le he de decir que pese a que luzca como una demente y actué como tal, la verdad es que ella es quien más nos ha ayudado, Gwen es una mujer tanto hermosa como inteligente el problema con ella es su pasado…-

-¡cállate!- grito la azabache

-en realidad el problema es que su prometido…-

-¡cállate! Grito Alissa

-a ja ja ja- se rasco la cabeza –lo lamento…- giño su ojo, se fue llevándose consigo al joven de lentes

-creo que has sido demasiado imprudente- lo regaño el de cabellos grises

-Gwen ha sido mal juzgada, eso no es bueno, quería que de algún modo pudieran entender el hecho de por qué es así- dijo algo triste el albino –pero es inevitable…-

-algo así, ella sufrió bastante-

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Rene?- pregunto –el cabo Ackerman estaba entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes soldados y uno se escapó, El cabo fue a buscarlo pero termino discutiendo con Gwen por lo que Rene se ofreció a ir a buscarlo-

-ya veo- estiro sus brazos y trono sus dedos uno por uno –tu padre vendrá ¿cierto?-

-si, eso dijo en el último comunicado- respondió el de lentes

-sabes que el quiere algo mas- los orbes rojos lo miraron con desdén –como…coronar a su heredero-

-la corona de los Fossatis no me corresponde, el trono es del ultimo descendiente de linaje puro- miro al suelo –y sabes que no soy yo, yo no soy el hijo de Blade, en todo caso la heredera es Rene, ella es descendiente de el yo no, soy solo hijo de su esposa-

-Pero para que Rene sea reina debe casarse con alguien ¿no es así?-

-estas en lo correcto, para heredar la corona ella debe casarse- frunció el seño

-ya veo- rio en lo bajo

Hay algo que siempre quise decir pero nadie me escucho

Así que calle

Puedes contar hasta tres dejando de ser

Solo quiero una respuesta

Cuenta 1456390

¿Tiene sentido?

No, no lo tiene

Puedes entenderlo

Claro, lo desconozco

Déjame ser

Hay ciertas cosas que quise decir pero yo solo soy

Un monstruo con rostro bonito

No es algo triste

Que dijo Jennifer o Alejandra

Baila, baila tu solo baila

Ya lo quiero ver

Déjame ser

Tan loco y desquiciado

12345

Al revés 54321

¿Estás bien?

Uno vivo y luego no entiende

Bajo las capitales

Tú solo baila

¡Oye! ¡Oye! escucha esta vez

Chu chuc hu desviando el tren

En camino a lo deseado

Tu solo baila, baila y baila

Quiero más, más, ¡más!

Quiero más, más, ¡más!

Solo habla ¡calla!

En caída de picada

Debajo este baño de sangre se incrusta

Déjame ser

Baila, baila y baila

Pequeño bastardo

Bajo capitales

Deja ver lo desconocido

Pequeño gusano

Tengo tanto deseo

De ver y ver

(Pequeño voyerista)

Deja ver

Baila, baila y baila

Cuenta 12345

Ahora al revés 54321

Baila, baila y baila

Debajo de capitales

¿Entiendes?

Uno a uno pasando

Déjame escuchar ¿dices algo?

Chu chu chu descarrilando el tren

¿No es un poco triste?

Saber que al final de nuestra historia moriremos

Baila, baila y baila

Meciéndote atravez del dolor

¿Qué hago con este sentimiento?

Tienes una respuesta

12345

54321

Baila, baila y baila

Dame más, mas ¡más!

Quiero todo

Estoy sediento

(Yo dije ven, ven no hizo caso se fue)

Quiero más y más

Chu chu chu descarrilando el tren

¿No es un poco triste?

Saber que al final de nuestra historia moriremos

Baila, baila y baila

Meciéndote atravez del dolor

¿Qué hago con este sentimiento?

Tienes una respuesta

12345

54321

Baila, baila y baila

Dame más, mas ¡más!

Quiero todo

Que dijo Jennifer o Alejandra

Baila, baila tu solo baila

Ya lo quiero ver

Déjame ser

Tan loco y desquiciado

12345

Al revés 54321

¿No es un poco triste?

Saber que al final de nuestra historia moriremos

Las aves volaban cayendo como velo cobre el, cuanto envidiaba a las aves, cuanto daría por poder ser libre como ellas, volar, volar lejos y nunca volver, alzo su mirada y la dirigió al cielo el azul choco con el verde, la suave brisa movió su cabello provocando que este le hiciera cosquillas "Ya está algo largo" pensó "Debería cortarlo" se acostó en el tejado mirando al cielo, observo por un rato como el viento movía suavemente las nubes mientras el intentaba hallarles una forma concreta todas tenían formas de…nubes, "¿las nubes serán suaves y esponjosas?" se preguntó, se reintegró que

Dando sentado sobre el tejado, extendió sus piernas y las estiro para luego doblarlas, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca he hizo un puchero, su largo flequillo se deslizo sobre su rostro movió la cabeza bruscamente logrando que su flequillo se acomodara

-¿A dónde irán las aves?- se pregunto

-el invierno se acerca, ellas migran a lugares más cálidos donde no pasen frio y puedan empollar sus huevos- dijo una voz taciturna

-¡¿Qué…que hace aquí?!- pregunto asustado el castaño

-te has saltado el entrenamiento- dijo estoica –Levi dijo que te mataría a golpes, aunque…termino discutiendo con Gwen, así que decidí venir yo-

-lamento provocarte esta molestia- se disculpó avergonzado

-si te hace sentir mal entonces ya no lo hagas- sentencio la joven

-cierto…-murmuro el ojiverde. La azabache lo miro de reojo como este se balanceaba y miraba sus pies –sabes…- dio una breve pausa –solo una vez he oído tu voz y bueno…ahora estamos platicando- se rio de sí mismo

-Gwen dijo que sería bueno que hable más- respondió –por eso decidí que sería bueno iniciar contigo-

-¿conmigo?- pregunto el chico confundido

-me apareces una persona bastante interesante-

-Gwen…ella es…mmm ya sabes ¿extraña?-

-ella es más bien una persona compleja- se sentó en el tejado y abrazo sus piernas –ella ha sufrido bastante, llego al punto de convertirse en una cascara vacía, un ser que solo vive por vivir- su voz era monótona, sin emoción alguna

-Levi dice que ella está loca- ambos se miraron

-el solo los defectos de la gente, no ve más allá, solo lo que sus ojos le muestran- farfulló, Puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de oreja

-bueno…él también ha sufrido, tuvo una vida terrible y a perdido mucha gente querida, supongo que eso provoco que sea lo que es ahora- miro de reojo a la chica y pudo ver como la suave brisa mecía el largo cabello negro d la joven

-Gwen, ella se iba a casar- su mirada se oscureció –pero su esposo murió siendo devorado por un titán, ella vio todo, como sus amigos eran devorados junto con su prometido, perdió su ojo y su futuro, eso te hace ser un monstruo-

-¡vaya!- dijo sorprendido –no sabía, supongo que la juzgue mal-

-a menudo la gente lo hace, no es como sui la esté justificando, solo creo que el saber por qué la gente se vuelve lo que es, es algo que te puede guiar al entendimiento de la mente de las personas- miro al castaño

-supongo que tienes razón…- la miro

-bueno, vámonos- se levantó y sacudió su vestido, estiro su mano para ayudar al chico a levantarse, el solo la miro extrañado

-¡ah! No, no gracias, puedo solo- se avergonzó de sí mismo

Era un lugar enorme, bastante grande de unas 10 hectáreas aproximadamente, lejos del campo donde se cultivaban los alimentos y de las granjas, a kilómetros de las ciudades un lugar bastante lejano, ahí yacían erguidos una seria de gigantescas maquinas cada una con un diseño que lo caracterizaba, ninguna igual a otra, cada una única e inigualable.

Una mujer estaba parada en frente de todos lucia emocionada y una sonrisa le surcaba los labios

-¡le presentare mi nuevo invento- dijo emocionada, alado de ella estaba parada una joven de largo cabello rubio en capas quien fumaba un cigarrillo, del otro lado estaba un joven de cabellos grises, alto con lentes –sé que los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento han tenido varias bajas a lo largo de su historia debido a los titanes, si bien tengo entendido que tanto como ha fracasado han tenido éxito, mas fracasos que éxito- dijo burlona, todos la miraban conmocionados pero como han de saber yo soy un genio- alardeo –pero antes de dar a conocer mi gran invento, tengo entendido que los soldados miembros de La legión de reconocimiento han sido sometidos a un arduo entrenamiento en el manejo del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, sin embrago esto no ha sido de mucha ayuda, incluso pese a que de una u otra manera ha logrado ser de cierto modo un éxito, no es algo con lo cual se pueda ganar la guerra, nosotros le hemos traído tecnología, armamento de gran capacidad, bombas diseñadas especialmente para destruir ciudades en tan solo diez segundos y todo esto es de ahora en adelante es suyo ¡todo suyo! Es una lástima saber que alguno de ustedes- su mirada se clavó en Levi –han tenido que vivir con la culpa de haber dejado a su suerte a sus compañeros, realmente entiendo el hecho de que no son héroes solo son soldados defendiendo una causa pero para sobrevivir en este mundo es necesaria la astucia ya que para crear justicia cualquier método sucio es aceptable- su cabello era mecido por la brisa que traía el aire –mi compañero Josh Fossati les explicara en que consiste este invento, cuál es su funcionabilidad y el fin con el cual fue creado- una pizarra estaba frente a todos al tiempo que el lugar estaba en completo silencio

-les explicare de forma verbal y grafica en que consiste este invento- tomo un gis entre sus largos y pálidos dedos –este invento es una bomba con una capacidad de unos diez metros a la redonda, el contenido de estas pequeñas bombas- saco una pequeña esfera brillante con verde de su bolsillo –como ya les había comentado el contenido de esta bomba es ácido fluorosulfónico, este acido es altamente corrosivo, es un líquido incoloro y algo viscoso, debido a su alto grado de acidez puede llegar a corroer incluso compuestos orgánicos, es bastante toxico y puede llegar a quemar, debido a que la adición de este compuesto en el agua es extremadamente peligrosa, cada gota de ácido sobre el agua origina una pequeña explosión, esta bomba está especialmente diseñada, contiene una cantidad de agua y otra de ácido fluorosulfónico ambos líquidos están separados por una capa de polímero politetrafluoroetileno lo suficiente mete delgada como para cuando se oprima este botón ambos líquidos se mesclen y creen una gran explosión, el manejo de este acido debe ser con sumo cuidado y al momento de ser utilizado se recomienda que la bomba este a una distancia de unos 30 metros ya que una vez la bomba se active esta corroerá todo en un rango de diez a treinta metros, el fin con el cual creamos esta peligrosa arma fue para que los soldados y nosotros los Hoffnungs ganemos tiempo, como muchos sabrán los titanes se regeneran con una increíble rapidez, este acido los corroerá he impedirá la regeneración de sus miembros, gracias a la gran número de experimentos que hicimos pudimos darnos cuenta que la corrosión dura incluso 15 días después de la exposición al ácido y este provoca perdida de miembros- una joven que se la pasó gran parte de la explicación fumando y mirando a todos lados menos al frente se acercó, tiro su cigarro al piso y lo aplasto para que este se apagara

-ahora les haremos una muestra de lo potente que es este acido- una sonrisa adorno su rostro – ¡sargento Hanji protocolo 92!-

-¡oh sí! Grito con entusiasmo la mujer de lentes – ¡liberen a Jeff!- ordeno emocionada

Un enorme titán de unos 17 metros venía siendo arrastrado por un Hoffnungs

-¡vamos a jugar!- grito un albino que piloteaba el Hoffnungs, dejo al titán en el suelo y este empezó retorcerse

-como ya dijimos este acido es altamente corrosivo- repitió la mujer -lo que están a punto de ver es solo una muestra del gran poder que tiene esta nueva arma-siguió fumando, se alejó caminando a la dirección del resto de los presentes, un grupo de sujetos con trajes especiales llevaban consigo un pequeño frasco, con unas largas pinzas uno lo tomo, el titán se retorcía y gritaba intentando liberarse

-hazlo- ordeno la rubio, unas gotas cayeron encima del titán expuesto , este empezó a gritar y retorcerse, intentando por todos los medios liberarse, el sujeto siguió derramando más del líquido incoloro, este solo sacaba espuma hasta perforar el estómago del titán, otro sujeto derramo el ácido en una de las manos de la enorme criatura, todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver como la mono desapareció al tiempo que el ácido seguía corroyendo el pasto

-es como les dije- una risilla salió de su garganta

« La nueva era a comenzado »


End file.
